Black Feathers
by Faerlyte
Summary: Tifa is put to the test when she is forced to team up with her previous enemy, Sephiroth, and convince him that the dying planet is worth saving. Little do they know of what is to come, for they face the greatest foe of all: fate.
1. Chapter 1: The Cry for Help

**_Chapter 1: The Cry for Help  
_**

* * *

Cool air gusted through the opened window and stirred me awake. I rubbed my bleary eyes, sitting up wearily, and glanced around the room. It was still and quiet, but for a few papers that had blown astray and now lay in an unkempt heap on the floor, fluttering in the breeze.

With a sigh I swung my legs out from under the covers and padded across the room. A headline on the front page of the News drew my attention as I stooped to retrieve it. I straightened slowly with the paper clutched in one reluctant hand, and read the caption. I'd noticed it yesterday and had promptly discarded it, perhaps turning a blind eye.

"_Another Sephiroth Sighting." _Just one more amongst dozens in a given month.

The title seemed to taunt me tonight, as if to say, "But I am different. I am _real!_".

Numerous reports of a man in black with the trademark long silver hair had been coming in over the last few years. The most recent rave was that he was roaming the Northern Region near Icicle Village and slaughtering the local wildlife with his trademark sword. Usually it was just teenagers playing pranks, or someone who was plain senile with a Sephiroth infatuation -- We'd had our fair share of those. Yet something about this incident rang of a different ilk - the kind that just might turn out to be true.

While eying the paper with particular dislike I sat down and turned on the oil lamp. I hadn't been sleeping much lately. There was something anxious in my mind that I had yet to identify and it had been keeping me up for days now. Maybe it was connected to this, but I didn't know.

Three people had witnessed him this time, one was an adult and the other two were young teens - sons of the former. According to the article, the renown General had been slaying an animal near the snowboarding hill when the three happened upon him. He had not paid them much attention, hardly being worth the notice of his kind I suppose. Taken by surprise and certainly more than a little terrified, the trio had run back to the village and reported it.

That was the jist of it. Nothing very dramatic or mysterious; just the simple, cold hard, truth.

There was a little more to the piece, but nothing that seemed to indicate fabrication on the part of the witnesses. They had gotten a good look at him and the description was genuine enough that it might be authentic. They described a scar on his face that ran between the eyes, across the bridge of his nose, and down his left cheek, almost to the bottom of his jaw. That was new - a nice touch of artistic flare you could say. It could have come from a battle too. A battle that should've taken his life.

I sighed and leaned back in the chair, raking my hands through my tangled hair in frustration. This one might actually warrant an investigation. It'd been ages since the last one and no one expected incentive for another now that resources had been exhausted. If Shin-Ra wasn't in the middle of its reform they might do it themselves, but Reeve was too busy building a government to have the time or the extra hands to lend to a cause that more often than not was a sham.

That left the dwindling remains of Avalanche. If Cloud were here the task might not seem so daunting, but he was gone somewhere no one knows. He went traveling one day and he never came back. That was around a year ago now.

A scratch on the door broke me from the reverie. I looked up blankly and set the paper down. "Who is it?" I asked roughly, clearing my throat, and stood.

"Nanaki." Came the reply.

"Just a second." I answered and tip toed to the door. It swung open with silent ease, exposing the orange feline beyond as he sat on his haunches, waiting. "Hello." I offered a tired smile.

"I saw the light on." He indicated simply. "I thought I'd check in on you."

"Oh, I'm fine." I lied lamely, and commenced examining cracks in the floor. I was never a good liar. Guilt always broke my resolve.

Nanaki studied me sympathetically. "Perhaps you'd like to talk?" He suggested.

My shoulders sagged in silent defeat. _There's no avoiding it tonight, Tifa. Might as well bite the bullet and get it over with_. "You don't miss much, do you Nanaki?"

He chuckled. "I've had too much practice reading you not to notice."

"Come on in." I said, and stepped aside for him to enter.

Nanaki trotted inside. His eyes darted surreptitiously towards the newspaper on the table.

I resumed brooding by the window, feeding on the delicious fresh air. There was silver light reflecting off the hut roofs as the moon was full tonight. It was so eerily peaceful, like something on the verge of collapse.

"What do you think of the reports?" Nanaki asked eventually.

I turned around and placed my hands against the edge of the window, leaning back awkwardly. "I don't know." I answered. "It's just not possible, logically speaking. We were all there when he died. It's just that something...I can't describe it, but...it doesn't feel right."

Nanaki nodded, understanding. "I know the feeling. I fear the future does not bode well for us."

I pushed away from the window and began to pace. "I just don't know what we should do. We've had so many false alarms. Someone should go up there and find out for sure, but there's no one to do it. I'm…I'm just Tifa. I've never been the gung-ho type, especially not when I'm alone."

"It would be unwise to go alone," Nanaki advised, "And adventure is empty without companionship to share the experience with. We should call a meeting with the others."

_Yes, that would seem easy enough_, I thought. The problem was that I was afraid to go up there and actually _find_ him.

Nanaki seemed to smile at me, his eyes sparkling in a sad light, "I know, Tifa. I fear it too, as do the others no doubt." He spoke softly, "But before we get carried away with our fears we must confirm them. Perhaps it is not as we believe. There have been no hostilities reported. Don't get too worried till you have solid proof."

"Which requires me to go there." I reminded him dryly. "Oh, you're right, I know. I'll call the others first thing in the morning. We'll decide what to do then."

Nanaki nodded. "I'll make preparations for their company tomorrow. It will be nice seeing everyone again."

"Yes.." I trailed off unhappily. "Well, I guess that's that." I concluded and turned away. My brow wrinkled and I lifted my head, searching, "What about Vincent?"

"He'll come around." Nanaki responded. "Vincent seems to have a knack for it."

I frowned dubiously. "I'm not sure he cares."

"Mark my words," Nanaki told me severely, "Vincent will show."

"I hope you're right." I answered.

"Well," he stood up abruptly and shook his mane, "it's time for me to retire I think. I'll see you in the morning Tifa. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Nanaki." I replied at his retreating form. He turned a left out the door and was gone.

I doubted that my night would be very wonderful. There were things on my mind, too many things to keep track of. The past kept resurfacing in unsettling ways, giving me pause to wonder. The hints were all there of something bad. It was not over; the real battle had still to be fought.

Nanaki and I had heard the cry only a few days ago in Bugenhagen's machine. The planet was dying, had been for some time despite efforts to save it, but the rate of degeneration had noticeably increased recently. It was just as Bugenhagen predicted. The death of the planet was inevitable past a certain point, but this soon?

Everything was for nothing in the end. All the fighting, all the death. If in the long run all that would come of our sacrifices were a few more years to survive, was it worth it? I guess it was better than being slaves to a God, but then not even Sephiroth could have successfully orchestrated that outcome, even if we had lost.

I shivered and returned to the window, propping myself on my elbows. It was a beautiful world out there, a bit dryer than I liked, but beautiful in its own right. The stars were not so bright with the moon to compete with, but they twinkled on merrily. My eyes closed briefly as I tried to extract some sliver of peace from the air, but my vision was filled only with the dreadful images of my past.

The reactor in Nibelheim, the flames consuming the victims of wood and flesh, and the copper scent of blood on the air, thick enough to taste – all of it came rushing back. I felt blade of the masamune as it glided through the air in a dreadful arch and cut through my flesh. The pain was slow to register, but the sensation of horror at my own mortality was paralyzing.

So many things that night that were never explained; so many questions unanswered. Sometimes it felt like there were memories missing, suddenly shrouded in shadow beyond my sight, hiding. What were they hiding though?

I shook my head angrily, pushing away the strange and consuming feeling that something was wrong with me - that something was changed. "No." I spoke firmly, chastising, and forced myself to be realistic.

Tomorrow was a big day, I reminded myself, and returned to my bed. Whether I felt capable of it or not I had to try to sleep. I sprawled out over the covers, the temperature in the room being quite warm even with the outside air filtering in, and closed my eyes. I drifted off instantly.

_ "... a chance…" _

_ "To change the course of the future…?"_

_ "It is small, hopeless…"_

_ "…we have to try…"_

_ "Maybe…"_

_This was a dreaming vision. There were words, many words, all flooding and fixed around me. The sea of voices blended together in an incomprehensible mass from which little could be understood. I could pick out a fraction of a sentence, and lose it suddenly in the next.  
_

_Change…_

_The course of the future…_

_Evolution…_

_A new race…_

_Our fate…_

_Must try!_

_Must try...  
_

_It is hopeless!_

_...maybe...but..._

_You must try…_

_Try fate…_

_In your hands…_

_Get going!  
_

_"Shiva?" I stared open mouthed as the Ice Queen herself glared down at me. _

_"You must go to the dead City, then to the secret passage through the mountains, and on to the Cavern of Ice." Her eyes cut like daggers through the essence of my soul.  
_

I bolted upright as beads of sweat sprang from my forehead and my fingers clenched hand fulls of sheets. My muscles were tense and almost unresponsive, and I my breath came hard. Cold fear trickled down my back.

The dream was too fresh in my mind and the voices echoed in my ears as if they were here, but they couldn't be. A shaky hand swept away the liquid stench that clouded my vision. My eyes darted about the room, dreading the unknown, as if ghosts would sprout from the very walls. There was nothing though, nothing but the gentle wind and the moonlight falling on the floor.

Gradually the fear subsided, but never enough that I could lay back to sleep._ It was just a dream. A terrifying one, but a dream. _ Somehow, that didn't ring quite true.

_ "Go to the Cavern of Ice!"  
_

My eyes flared wide and I lurched off the bed, spinning around and falling onto the floor in my haste. I landed hard and might have jarred a hip, but I was too focused on what was behind me, which was nothing that I could see. My body was trembling. I tried to breathe, to stay calm, but no part of me could obey.

I gazed into the shadows, challenging them to materialize, but nothing came. The room resumed its deafening silence and it began to dawn on me that the voice had spoken within my mind, not outside.

"The dead City...?" I spoke aloud, faltering. I thought hard for a moment at what that might be, when it unexpectedly came to me. "The Cetra."

_"He is there."_

I swallowed hard and kept still. _No..._ "I can't do that." I protested. "I..."

_"Now and not a moment later!"_

The lashing retort wracked my bones like a physical blow and I gasped, taken aback by the fierceness in the command. I was afraid to refuse. "Alright." I abdicated.

A part of me was drawn to do what the mysterious voice bid, despite the sheer stupidity a journey to the North entailed. I understood the gravity of the situation, but it was still ridiculous. I would have to go. There was no avoiding the urgency in the request .

There was a spell at work here, an enchantment of some kind. It pulled me up, gave me strength and courage, and willed me to go forth as the voice demanded. I would travel North to the City of the Dead and on to where Shiva directed me. If not...I didn't care to find out.

I immediately began a harried excavation of my room, scrambling for things to pack with me. Items, materia, food, clothing; I was ready to go in 20 minutes, including everything I was forgetting. I threw on my steel-toed boots and my stiffened fighting gloves, and hastened out the door blindly.

I grabbed a warm fur lined jacket on my way out. Knowing where I was headed, I'd no doubt be needing ti.

The hall I entered was dark, the lights having been shut off hours ago. There was scurrying from time to time of mice and the hunting cat as it stalked them. All human activity had ceased and I was able to go along unnoticed.

In the stables I found my chocobo, a throw back that Cloud had left for me because of its unruly behavior. He was a big golden chocobo with black tipped feathers - an unusual coloration - but not unheard of. Raist was his name.

The giant bird, larger than average, reared his head upon my arrival. His red eyes gleamed with a familiar intelligence not common in most animals. He was edgy with anticipation as he saw me coming.

"Yes Raist, we're going on a trip." I confirmed as I stepped inside the gate, the bridal dangling from my hands. He was surprisingly very agreeable about it. More so then I ever remembered him being in the past. He was unpredictable that way, but we seemed to be bonding pretty well with only a few wild turns now and then.

Tonight he was more interested in escaping from his wooden prison. I couldn't blame him. We hadn't gone out for a ride in weeks. I was too busy brooding about the present state of the world and my lonely existence.

Well, Raist would get more than he bargained for tonight. It would be far from a leisure ride. We would be moving fast and with a minimal number of stops.The others would find me if I didn't make haste, and I had a feeling that would not bode well for what was to come.

The face of the Ice Queen from my dream still haunted me, her beauty construed by worry and anxious fear. The words repeated themselves in my head with greater intensity, as if to impress further upon me the direness of the situation.

"Be good Raist." I crooned soothingly as I lifted the saddle to his back. _Please, just this once._

Hardly surprising was his sharp lurch that sent the leather saddle flying back from whence it came. I groaned and blew a single strand of hair out of my face in irritation. It was foolish of me to believe even for an instant that he might behave.

He had made a racket too, the stall being too cramped to avoid it. My ears picked up the sound of rustling in the distance as a curious villager stirred awake. I'd have to move fast if I were to go unseen, which was my intention from the start. The saddle could be ditched if necessary, which it had become so. All my things were in a pack that I wore on my back.

I gave Raist a long hard glare before snatching the reins and leading him out. I'd not done a lot of bare back riding and as result was quite poor at it. Well, no time like the present to improve upon my skill.

To my relief Raist was quite a gentleman once we vacated the stables and had slipped silently out the back. I rode him out the rest of the way under cover of darkness,. The going got a bit rough when one didn't take the more practical way out, which was the main staircase, so I could do nothing but hold on and let Raist lead.

We rode hard into the waning darkness, past the rising sun, and into afternoon without stopping. My coat had long since been discarded about my waist, and the sun was blazing happily in clear skies above. The heat sapped my energy and drenched us both in sweat.

Raist, feeling that we'd gone far enough in a straight line, finally decided to take matters into his own hands. He made a sharp left, I lost my seat, and he hurled to an abrupt halt at the nearest water hole's edge. I was in no position to save myself at this point and went sailing over his head without further ado. My shrieking voice was cut short as I plunged head first into the water.

I kicked for the surface and came up coughing and gasping for air. After a great deal of furious thrashing about in the water I managed to slog my way back to land where Raist stood looking quite satisfied, not to mention amused.

Despite my outrage at Raist for his deplorable behavior, the cool water was a relief against the blistering heat. I would've liked that had my nice leather jacket and backpack been spared from the spill, but we can't have everything. The jacket would not dry fast and I'd have to empty my pack at some point to go through all the wet things, but the food was stored in waterproof containers so the damage wasn't catastrophic.

"Damn bird." I muttered and stumbled out of the water, firing a barbed glare in Raist's direction as I collapsed on the grassy edge nearby. That animal was a curse - a charming curse at times - but still a curse.

He seemed to smirk at me with untold mischief in mind.

I was victimized by fatigue shortly thereafter. My eyelids drooped heavily and before I knew to stop myself I was already beyond the point of no return.

Thankfully, or not so much, my companion was not a patient waiter and was onto me before a minute had gone by. Raist's sharp beak jabbed me in the side, and I jerked awake, rolling away from my assailant and back into the water.

That woke me up enough to get me to my feet. I scrambled back onto land for the second time, brushing aside the soaked locks of hair plastered to my face, and this time heaved myself onto Raist's back before I could fall asleep again. He was off and running before my butt had time to sit down. Then I dozed.

By nightfall we had reached the north shore of the continent. There we stopped to eat, drink, and prepare for the long journey over the ocean. The temperature had been dropping dramatically the farther North we got, and I was beginning to feel the first hints of chills in the air, but that was the sign that we were getting closer to our destination.

_Time to get the warm clothing out._ My coat was still slightly damp, but the fleece pants I brought, having been removed from my soaking backpack earlier, had completely dried. I pulled on my warm clothes and turned to face Raist, who'd already finished his meal and was watching me expectantly.

"This is going to be a long one." I warned. I lifted my backpack onto my shoulders as I approached, and boosted myself up onto his back. "No dumping me in the drink this time please."

Raist gave an enthusiastic 'Waaark!" at that and set course for the Northern continent.

I managed to position myself in a way that offered at least some minor comfort and a slim chance of catching some serious shuteye during the passage across. The ride was bumpy. Even on a calm night the ocean was rough on a chocobo, but Raist was not just any bird.

There were no strange voices or visions this time though, only peaceful darkness. Before I knew it Raist was trotting along happily on solid ground again. I sat up in surprise, wincing slightly at the twinge of pain that emitted from my back.

It was still quite dark out, not surprising, as it was dark for most of the day up North during the winter. There was heavy cloud cover over our heads, keeping in what warmth it could, which I was thankful for. No wind ripped at us as was so common in these parts at this time of year either. The only threat that loomed was that of an impending snowfall.

Two hours would take us to Bone Village where I planned another quick rest stop, and then we would continue on to the city of the dead, or the City of the Ancients, as I knew it. My stomach churned whenever I thought about the horror that awaited me there. I was beginning to second guess myself, questioning the logic which brought me here, but in the end I remained resolved in my decision.

What I was doing was completely outrageous. Sure, there were things I needed to know, but I didn't particularly _want_ to know. Not to mention I was alone. I felt foolish and guilty, having left my friends behind while I wandered on a wild goose chase.

_They're never going to forgive me for this._

No doubt Cosmo Canyon was in an uproar at my disappearance. Nanaki would launch a search the instant the others arrived and they'd rake the face of the earth looking for me. Raist's empty stable wouldn't go unnoticed either. The question was, what would be their first guess as to my whereabouts? I figured that for at least now my location was safe for not even Nanaki would venture to think that I'd go here.

_I hope..._

Who would? I would never have suspected it either and here I was, heading right for the dragon's den with little but an exhausted me, and a fearless golden chocobo beneath me. But then, I was always the type to face danger outnumbered if it meant keeping my companions out of danger. This was my army and I was about to face the greatest fighter the world had ever seen. Well, perhaps not the greatest anymore, but he once was. His replacement had sunken into despair and disappeared from the face of the earth though, so Sephiroth might as well still be the greatest.

Was this fate? Was it Cloud's turn to take the silver haired warrior's place as the supremely screwed up and insane man who strives to take over the world? Would he wither in his self-pity and hatred for himself, to become what Sephiroth had been? It was a scary thought and not near so crazy as I would've liked to believe. Funny, it felt as if I'd been through something similar to this before…but perhaps I was overacting do to stress.

The others might assume that I went to look for Cloud, but then that wouldn't be logical as it would be more efficient to do that in cooperation with them. I was doomed. The more I thought about it, the more it became clear that they would know exactly where I had gone and head straight there.

"Oh well." I mumbled to myself. I was only supposed to go there alone. Shiva made no specification that I should leave alone. If they found me there, so be it. I'd have a lot of explaining to do, but that wasn't really an issue at the moment. The issue was that something very big was about to happen, and it could mean the death of us all.

All my fears from the past year had come to fruition and it only seemed to be getting worse.

My head slumped forward in exhaustion again, coming to rest against Raist's bobbing neck. I was out in an instant.

_ "The dead have risen…" "…the four…" "…will come…"_

_ "Come…quickly."_

_ "Doomed…she is doomed."_

_ "She will fail…"_

_ "Her soul will give in to his eyes…" _

_ "We must try…"_

_ "Only one chance…"_

_ "The others?"_

_ "They will find them…" _

_ Voices rang out in a flurry of words that I could barely understand. There were many talking all at once, making it hard to pick out what they said. They were worried. One was confident with a plan, another against what she proposed. They argued, argued over the future and whether the fate of the world could be changed._

_ There were black feathers falling all around me, as soft as velvet. _

_ It made very little sense to me what they spoke of. There were too many mixed conversations. One couldn't decipher what was being spoken with so many different voices. My head began to pound at the increasing volume of the sounds. _

_ Then it all vanished, speeding passed as if I were on a train. Shiva the Ice Queen stood before me once again._

_ "To the dead cite and into the mountains, a hidden cavern of ice resides…you must hurry…" _

My head jerked back as Raist came to a halt, jarring me painfully from the vision and back into reality. My eyes widened instantly on the City of the Ancients, which sat before us. I blinked repeatedly, waiting for the mirage to disappear, but it did not. We were already here. Raist had not bothered to stop, and I was not at all prepared to face this place. _Damn…_

I gave Raist a reluctant nudge with my heels, but to my surprise he would not budge. Again I nudged him, slightly harder this time. He remained rooted to the ground like a tree. With an almost inaudible moan I slumped forward in frustration. "We still have far to go Raist…"

"Waaark!"

A tired sigh slipped over my bottom lip and into the cool air in a furling white cloud. This was hopeless, I decided, and slid off his back. I cringed at the shock that jolted up my legs as I landed on the ground. "Damn it." I cursed and released the reins.

I took a deep, calming breath, and turned swiftly on my heel to face Raist. "You stay here." I ordered. "Don't you leave me here, alright? I'll be back." I hope…

He nodded and flopped onto the ground in a heap of feathers, worn out to the core. _Well, at least someone is confident of my return. _I couldn't say the same for myself.

With a determined gate I set out down the long path ahead. There was a tart wind ripping through the ruins of the city as I looked down on it with a foreboding gaze. My hands clenched rhythmically at my sides as I worked up my courage to face what awaited me.

I subconsciously tightened the leather waistband of my long coat and pulled the fur-trimmed hood up over my head for protection against the wind. The warmth of my body and my human smell was quick to draw on the crowds of creatures that inhabited the area.

My first battled proved to be an ugly one. I'd not fought in a long time and it was blatantly obvious by my slow reaction time and dreadful aim. The last of the three monsters fell under a less than perfect round house kick. It certainly wasn't the prettiest, but it fulfilled its purpose, which was far more than I could've expected. Quite frankly my leg was lucky to still be intact.

I briefly considered taking the time to stretch, but I was hard pressed to move without delay and so decided not to. Several more battles confronted me on my journey through the city and my fists were aching when I finally reached the far end. Now I was faced with yet another problem. Where to next? There was a hidden passage somewhere, but I sure as hell didn't know where to find it.

A rustling to my left snagged my attention and turned around, startled. I recoiled in surprise as a silver fox bounded out from beneath a lone bush. Its dark round eyes stared at me intently for a moment before turning away and bounding off.

Having no time to think before the animal disappeared, I ran after it, tripping on the piles of stone that had once been part of a glorious building. On the other side of the rubble the fox waited, again his gaze intently on me.

I continued to follow him till we came upon what appeared to be a dead end. Then the fox disappeared into the rock wall. My eyes froze dazedly on the solid stone. _How…?_ There had to be a trick to it. I advanced towards the wall where the silver fox had vanished for a closer examination.

My hand touched the rock surface, feeling along it for anything out of the ordinary. I'm not sure I would've known had I uncovered something out of the ordinary come to think of it. The only strange thing around here was the specter of a fox that was probably leading me around just for kicks.

With frustrated groan I collapsed on the ground, cupping my head in my hands. "This is pointless."

The mountain gave a mighty groan and quaked beneath me. I scrambled back to my feet, jerking my head up, and stared goggled eyed as the wall of the mountain slowly gave way to an opening. My lips parted in shock and disbelief.

A tunnel waited for my entrance, but I was far too dumbstruck to move. "Oh, so you just talk and a door opens in the mountain. That makes perfect sense." I grumbled to nothing in particular. "This is unbelievable." I muttered and, against my better judgment, entered the dark abyss.

As my fear heightened the deeper I dove into the cave, the quiet conversations I held with myself became more numerous and louder in volume. I could barely see anything and there was a wretched stench on the walls that tickled my innards the wrong way. This placed really needed some fresh air. Holy knows how long it had existed down here or what fowl creatures occupied the shadows.

From the deep there emitted a growl that shook the loose pebbles at my feet. I halted abruptly, becoming as still as the stone walls themselves. "I should've known. Dark, mysterious tunnel, horrible smell. There's always something big and ugly waiting at the other end of it."

I was living the cliché that every legend seemed to entail. This was what you read about in the stories. The fearless warrior enters the dark cave to fulfill a task and there's always something terrible waiting at the end of it to rip his throat out.

What was even worse was that I was delving deeper into the horror, knowing full well what would await me at the end of this maze. This was crazy. All of it was crazy. The fact that I even left Cosmo Canyon was crazy! A lot of things didn't make sense though. After all that we sacrificed, there should have been a happy ending, yet none had come.

Fairytales were nothing but a sham.

"Keep going, Tifa." I chided nervously. "Just keep going."

Through fear and doubt I trudged on to face my nemesis and whatever else I might meet. My mind was made up, however ludicrous this was. I needed to find out what was behind the visions, what the words meant, and why they'd come to me. If there was still a way to save the world, I had to try.

Curiosity killed not only cats, but people too. Stupid people. Oddly enough, that made me smile. Curious Tifa was about to get herself into big trouble. _Some things never change._

I shifted my attention back to advancing down the path. Each step I took carefully and with the greatest of caution. Up ahead there was a trace of light and as I saw it, a trace of hope. It glowed blue. Maybe, just maybe it was the fabled Ice Cavern that Shiva kept talking about in my dreams.

Or maybe Tifa Lockheart had lost her mind. I wouldn't count that possibility out just yet.

Before long I was singing to myself in vain attempt to dull my terror. My voice stammered with almost every note. "For I come from the salt water people," glowing eyes watched me, "We always lived by the sea. Now I'm down here living in the city with my man and a family." I forced the swelling terror in my throat back down. "My island home, my island home, my island home is waiting for me." I could hear the rapid beat of my heart loudly in my ears, and it was only getting worse with each step.

Little noises rose from the darkness, rocks being over turned, feet scurrying here and there, but nothing confronted me. I wasn't sure whether or not I should be relieved or worried. There were few places in the world now days where there wasn't an infestation of Hojo's specimens. But, perhaps this place had been sealed off from their entry. It did strike me as being very, very old.

Finally I reached the glowing cavern. As I cautiously peeked around the corner my eyes absorbed a most lovely display of natural ice sculptures. I stepped back abruptly in breathless admiration. It was awe inspiring. The ice was everywhere and in numerous flawless shapes, shining brilliantly in many shades of blue and green. I'd never seen anything so beautiful.

Again I looked around the corner and this time I ventured forth, eagerly wanting to get a closer look. My footing gave way almost instantly as I set foot on the polished surface of the slippery ice floor. I landed with a crack on my back, followed by numbing pain in my head, and found myself looking up at some deadly sharp icicles hanging from the ceiling of the cavern.

My eyes widened momentarily and I got to my feet as hastily as it is possible when you're flailing about with a throbbing head ache. After gaining control of my body I slowly and deliberately made my way through the maze of crystals. This place got increasingly dangerous the further in you went. More than once I found myself in a position that could easily hurl me into a wall of icicles were I to lose my footing.

I rounded the next corner and did a double take that resulted in me temporarily losing control of my balance. However, I reclaimed it hastily, my attention now fully focused on what loomed up ahead of me.

My hands clenched furiously at my sides as I stiffened in repulsion. This was the nightmare I'd been living in my dreams for the past week. He was alive, and here was the solid proof in the flesh. I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was.

"Sephiroth…" I whispered.

**_

* * *

Author's Note: _**Well, everyone wanted another one, so here you go. Yep, it's a Tifa/Sephiroth. I've been trying so hard to find something that was good and I think I finally got a piece that will work. My other fic is obviously on hold since I haven't updated in months. Most people have probably forgotten about it it's been so long . I'm not sure what I'm going to do with that one. I haven't quit on it just yet, but I'm thinking about it. I just hate quitting something I've already started, especially when people like it. Lately I've hated everything I write though and I've been desperately trying to write something that I like. These are pretty hard times for me. I hope my readers will forgive me!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. It's quite long. I can't wait to write the next one, lol. Hopefully you can't wait to read it, . Hopefully I'll continue this one if it's good enough.

Thank you everyone who took the time to read this.


	2. Chapter 2: Dangerous Encounters

**Chapter 2: Dangerous Encounters**

* * *

For a short while my mind was a confused blur. I was frozen with shock. There he was, Sephiroth in the flesh, and I couldn't breath I was so terrified. Luckily for me he was not at all conscious and appeared to be encased in some sort of spherical prison of ice. Had he not been, he would've had more than enough time to finish me off. My body was so numb and limp I doubt it would've moved had I told it to.

After convincing myself that for the moment I was still safe, I inhaled deeply and willed myself to move. I was in a large circular room with smooth polished walls, towering pillars carved from blue ice, and in the center a round pedestal of gray stone surrounded by a pool of clear water. Above the pedestal was where Sephiroth hovered, frozen in time.

My entire body protested violently against straying any nearer, but I felt strangely drawn to him. I trembled furiously as I inched closer, my curious eyes spanning up and down his exposed upper body. His eyes were closed in a peaceful dream, or so it seemed by the relaxed and serene expression on his face.

As I closed the distance between us I could make out pale lines crisscrossing his body. They were scars I realized and halted in ghastly fascination. All over the lines marred his pale skin, some were small while others were large and deathly. And yet, they seemed to only enhance the sense of greatness he portrayed.

I shivered involuntarily and closed my eyes briefly to wash my mind clean of the unsavory visions that those horrid scars yielded. It stung my own skin just looking at them. Most of the sealed gashes appeared recent, while some were very old. There was one that ran between his eyes, just like the newspaper had reported. It was quite fresh. Somehow, I got the distinct impression that he was proud of those scars, whereas I was horrified by them.

My lip caught between my teeth and I chewed it vigorously as I came to the water circle that surrounded the pedestal. Something shimmered beneath the surface of the pool and caught my attention. I glance downward, silently relieved to avert my attention elsewhere, and immediately recognized the Masamune as it rested in its watery grave.

I kneeled and cautiously dipped my hand into the water. It was colder than ice, and almost instantly I felt my hand going numb at a rapid pace. My fingers anxiously sought out the hilt of the sword and I wrenched it from the water. It was tremendously heavy, as I remembered it. Now that the warmth was returning to my hand I was able to grasp it better.

Looking down at the deadly weapon in my possession I wondered why on earth I'd felt compelled to remove it from the water in the first place. It had caused nothing but death and destruction in its life time - that was its only purpose.

My gaze drifted upward to Sephiroth in his quiet, unsuspecting slumber. The power of the sword and its thirst for blood was seizing a hold of me. It sought the painful memories that I kept locked away, cunningly reminding me of all the grief that Sephiroth had caused in my life.

He could not stop me now. This was my chance to finish what we had started. I slowly rose from the ground. My eyes burned, and the sword fed off of my craving for vengeance. Had I just let go of that hilt, perhaps I would've realized what I was doing and would've stopped myself before going any further, but it was too late. The Masamune's coaxing had succeeded and I was more than willing to do its bidding. Hatred and despair consumed me.

I leapt across the pool and onto the pedestal. There I hesitated, as if having come to my senses for a short instant, but it didn't last. I fell into a trance again. My mind could think of nothing else but revenge and retribution.

The sword was guiding my hand. It was heavy as I pulled it back, preparing for the killing blow, but I held it firmly. At that moment it didn't matter whether the planet would live or not. All I wanted was to see him die.

With a cry of hatred I drove the sword towards his chest. Shards of ice burst forth as the Masamune shattered the spherical prison. The blade plunged into Sephiroth's chest and thrust out from his back, spattering blood.

With the barrier having been destroyed, Sephiroth fell to the ground, landing firmly on his feet to my utter astonishment. The sword's spell over me abruptly broke as I released the hilt and gasped in horror at what I'd done. His eyes flew open wide, and he let out a harsh growl of anger and pain. I stumbled back, only to find no footing. As I was falling Sephiroth reached out and snatched me by the collar. He yanked me forward to within inches of face.

His expression contorted into a snarl and he glared at me through narrow, calculating eyes. There was blood trickling from the wound, and his breathing was raspy and forced, but he seemed far from dead. "You." His brow furrowed in confusion. Sephiroth looked down in amazement at the hilt of his own sword, and then at me. "What have you done?"

My lips moved rapidly, but I could not breath let alone speak I was so terribly afraid. He was going to kill me for sure.. All because I had to go do something stupid, and to make matters work I'd failed. What had come over me to do such a thing?

"Do not harm her!" A voice spoke out with authority, startling both of us.

Sephiroth looked up sharply. "Well, if it isn't my captor." He hissed through his teeth, but surprisingly his grip on my collar did lessen considerably, though not enough for me to escape. "And to what do I owe this honor?"

I took a chance and twisted around in his grasp in hopes of catching a glimpse of the stranger. My gaze froze on the familiar, pale blue figure of Shiva. She stared hard at Sephiroth, unmoving and unblinking. A cold breeze seemed to rotate about her frail seeming body. Yet there was a powerful aura about her that made her a demanding presence.

Never once did she even acknowledge my presence. Her attention was entirely on Sephiroth and she watched him alertly with her frost green eyes.

"Release her." Icy mist rolled off her tongue as she spoke.

"Why should I?" Sephiroth spat. "She tried to kill me."

"What do you expect?" She responded lightly and stepped onto the water. "But she failed. You will not die from it, as you are so…unwilling. "

Sephiroth's teeth grinded together as his jaw shifted in annoyance. With one last spiteful glare at me he let go with a slight shove, and went to cover his mouth as a fit of coughing seized him. Blood sprang from his lips and into his hand, and he collapsed unconscious. Shiva leapt from the water onto the pedestal and swiftly pulled the sword from his chest. She threw it aside and muttered a spell. A blue liquid dropped form her extended hand and landed on the wound. It sealed, though a red mark in the shape of a star remained.

My lips parted in awe at her power. I sighed in defeat and slumped to my knees then, exhausted. The sword seemed to have sapped every last ounce of my energy, and I was feeling terribly foolish. I idly stared at the ground and flushed in shame.

Shiva turned and glided over the water to the other side. For the first time her gaze fell on me. "You." She spoke gravely. "That was very stupid."

My hands clenched into fists. "Maybe so." I said stiffly, "But he shouldn't be alive, not after what he did."

"What he did was by the misguidance and control of another far worse." Shiva attested. "Jenova is a poison to anyone should her influence reach them. Do not hate him for that which was her deed."

"He controlled _her_." I protested quietly. "There isn't anyone else to blame."

The Ice Queen smiled a bitter, pitying smile. "I understand your despair." Her expression became deadly serious. "But any chance for the planet's survival will be lost should Sephiroth die."

I nodded reluctantly and lifted my head. It seemed hardly fair that fate should be this twisted, but I wasn't in a position to say no. "I don't understand, but I will listen to what you have to say."

"There is very little that I can tell you, unfortunately." Shiva said. "I come to you as a divine being whose heart is not so unlike your own. I do not wish death upon this world, but I may be wrong in that. I am here with one last chance for you to change the course of the future whether I be condemned for it or not." Shiva paused, sighing warily.

"The Cetra have been barred from this land. They are trapped by some unseen force and cannot reach the planet or come to its aid. Someone is holding them captive, someone powerful. What part they play in this I cannot see, but they have an important role. Know this, that the summons who have aided you in the past can no longer assist youl. The magic of the Cetra is no more." She finished gravely.

My breath caught in my throat at that. "What?"

"The lifestream is dying and the planet will follow. It no longer has the strength to answer your call. The summons will enter eternal rest." She responded darkly.

"But why?" I demanded. "How can the world be saved if we don't even know what's causing it to die?"

Shiva shrugged inelegantly. "That is for you to discover. I know not but what fate has decreed."

I scowled. "And what is that?"

"That the planet should die." Her answer seemed to echo of the walls over and over.

The room fell quiet and I gazed down at the floor in silence. If fate told that the planet would die, then what hope was there? Why was I here? I felt suddenly very ill and I clutched at my stomach. I silently cursed myself for having asked for fate, for now having attained it, I felt horribly despaired and hopeless.

"Fate is never set in stone." Shiva reminded me, though it was of little comfort. "You stand against the prophecy that has built and destroyed worlds for eons. I know no more than this. Now it is up to you and him," she nodded towards Sephiroth, "to either destroy the planet as Fate foresees, or save it. And who is to say if that is the right way? There is much uncertainty ahead of you."

"None of this makes any sense." I protested, shaking my head in frustration. "There are voices in my dreams. Voices that speak nonsense, but they must be important. Or I'm going crazy."

"Listen to them." Shiva advised. "Listen well, but do not assume - they may give you clues. What they say may seem to mean one thing when it is actually something far different though. Be careful. I must go now…time is waning…I cannot remain here."

"Wait!" I cried in panic, taking a quick step forward. "What do I do now? With him? And what about my friends?"

"There is an old castle in a forest Southeast of here located in the center of a ring of mountains. It is very, very old and may contain secrets that will aid you. Do what you must to keep Sephiroth and your comrades apart, at least for the time being. Let go of your hate, or it could be your undoing. His soul is not as corrupt as you think. You two must help each other. Be careful for danger will be abound. Remember this especially, that while you both are essential to the task at hand, you are not alone." Her form was beginning to fade into the air.

"But -"

"There is a power at work here that I don't understand. Search the Cetra's history. There are many books of the ancient world, but most are lost. Find them and they may guide you towards the answers you seek." She was gone, but her voice echoed one last warning. "But beware the black feathers. Farewell."

I sank to the floor in despair. My fist hit the ice, cracking it and throbbing to the bone. "I can't do this." I murmured and rolled onto my side. It was becoming increasingly cold in the room, so cold that not even my jacket seemed to keep me warm. "I'm Tifa Lockheart. I'm not Cloud…I'm not a hero…why me?"

Everything swirled around me in a mass of confusion. I couldn't concentrate. Sephiroth alive again, prophesies, voices in my head, and the world's end. It was all too much to bear at once, but I wasn't given the choice. It simply wasn't fair.

Time lapsed and I remained still as stone, sometimes letting my gaze stray about the room, but mostly I stared at the body that lay not far away on the stone pedestal. I shivered involuntarily and sat up abruptly. He would freeze in here and so would I if we didn't leave soon.

"How did it come to this?" I asked myself quietly, and I began a wide search for the rest of Sephiroth's clothing. I had little hope of finding any, but to my surprise I did. His black trench coat sat upon a flat-topped stone behind one of the many pillars in the room. This was a strange place for it to be, I thought, and neatly folded as if just brought back from the cleaners. I sighed and picked it up with reservation.

Well, whatever reason for it being there, it didn't matter. There were more important things to worry about, such as how I was going to survive the presence of my father's murderer, or what I was supposed to do about the inevitable end. This was quite possibly the worst combination of events ever.

A sharp, ear-splitting cry shook the ground, catching me by surprise, and I stumbled forward, covering my ears against the painful screech. As the sound subsided I regained my footing. I recognized it as belonging to the same creature I'd heard earlier, only it was much closer.

I hastened back to where Sephiroth's still unconscious person lay and regarded him warily. He might just spring to life and run me through - why not? But if we were all going to be dead soon anyway, was it really worth worrying about? I bounded over the water and narrowly missed tripping over his head. He gave no indication of waking up any time soon, I noted dourly.

"Get up." I said reluctantly. The man didn't even twitch. My hands planted on my hips impatiently then and I frowned, "Fine then. If you want to stay here and be monster food, be my guest, but I'm getting out of here." As if on cue Sephiroth sat up with a distressing sigh.

I exhaled in relief. "Here." I said curtly and threw his coat to him. Just being in his vicinity made me tremble, whether in fear or anger I didn't quite know. I couldn't trust him with a squirt gun though.

He eyed it suspiciously and looked back at me. "Where did you get that?"

I shrugged impatiently. "Over there." I motioned in the general vicinity of where I found it. "There's no time to be worrying about where it came from. Something really big is nearby and I have no intention of being here when it arrives."

Sephiroth peered around searchingly as he dressed himself. He stood up with a satisfied stretch, having confirmed that Shiva was permanently gone.

I felt...uneasy, to put it lightly. For what must have been the millionth time I chastised myself for being such a fool. It was crazy to be here, crazy to be helping him in any way, and crazy to be sticking around long enough for him to kill me. It occurred to me that Sephiroth more likely than not wanted no part in the 'save the world' gig. Curiously enough, Shiva had failed to bring up that point earlier.

He was at his full height now, towering above me. "You're still here." He seemed slightly annoyed at that.

"I'm sill here." I repeated sourly. "I'm sure you know why too."

"Ah yes, the planet is going to die and you need my help to save it." He gave a harsh laugh. "Shiva told me all about it during my imprisonment. I assume she failed to mention my lack of cooperation, which was why I was imprisoned in the first place? I could care less if the planet dies."

My hands clenched furiously. "But you're on it."

"So I am." He agreed. "However, I think I can find an easy way around that without having to go to the trouble of saving worthless idiots."

"You're such a bastard!" I exclaimed and took a swing at him that he intercepted with ease. His hand closed tightly around my fist, crushing it till I cried out in pain, and then he let go.

"You shouldn't even be alive." I muttered, rubbing my sore fingers.

His gaze narrowed petulantly. "I cannot die. Apparently I'm so popular among the people dozing in the promise land that that they're extending my stay here."

I turned away in exasperation. "So you're just going to haunt me forever then? What the hell did I do to you? Or is it simply my existence that bothers you? Do you even _care _about what you took from me?"

Behind me he sucked in a sharp breath. "That was not of my doing." He snapped.

I spun back around. "Then who was it!" I retorted furiously. "Who was it, may I ask? I saw no one but you before your sword nearly cut me in half!"

He advanced a step, eyes blazing. "I've taken many lives, some were innocent - others were not. I may be cold in my methods, but I will not take blame for deaths that I did not cause willingly. What happened in Nibelheim was beyond my control. Had I been stronger, perhaps I would've withstood Jenova's will, but I was not. Alas in the end her plan failed anyway."

A sigh of defeat passed over my lips and I bowed my head. Even if it was true, which I knew deep down it was, accepting that fact was another story. Civility, however, was something I could manage. "How did you survive what happened in the crater?" I asked finally, as it had been eating at my mind the very moment I set eyes on the first report of his sighting.

"I don't know." He growled.

"You don't _know?_" I scoffed and couldn't resist a bark of laughter.

His jaw tightened. "I do not."

At that moment something very large burst through the wall, hurling broken ice into the cavern. I dove to the left over the water and tucked into a roll as I hit the ground. Shards of ice flew at me, and there was a sudden, blossoming pain deep in my abdomen. My hand reached reflexively for it, felt the protruding chunks of freezing ice, and dropped limply to the ground.

The eminence of a more gruesome death spurred me back to action.

When I looked up at the advancing creature I found myself staring into the cunning red eyes of a blue dragon. Large was simply an understatement. It was huge, bigger than any I'd ever seen before, and its gaze gleamed with great intelligence. It had the eyes of an animal that'd lived many years and had seen many things. Holy knows how long it had lived in this cavern of ice.

To my right there was a flash of silver and black as Sephiroth advanced on the mighty beast. He was lucky to have survived the encounter for the dragon was more than prepared, and it was Sephiroth's speed that saved him in the end from the swift talons.

I suppose that's what made Sephiroth superior to all the rest when it came to battle though. Anyone else would have lost their head had they been confronted with the same situation, myself included.

My own predicament was becoming more and more dangerous as I was an easy and vulnerable target where I lay on the ground. I made a quick assessment of my injuries and roughly estimated that none of them were too life threatening, though my body may have disagreed. My main concern now was the dragon whose smart eyes had locked onto me in the passing second. It advanced with amazing speed and I just barely rolled aside to miss its darting claws.

I scrambled frantically to my feet and found sanctuary behind a nearby pillar. From there I circled around to get a good look at my foe. Studying the animal and its well-furnished body I noted that my gloves would be utterly useless. Only a sword of great power and strength could pierce dragon armor such as that. Which left me with one option and that was to lay low while seeking escape.

The entrance, or in this case the exit, was at the far end, but the dragon guarded it vigorously. For the time being I was stuck watching the battle from afar, hoping desperately for the first time that Sephiroth didn't fall. He was the only thing that stood between the dragon and me. I would be demolished if I were to face such a foe alone.

Suddenly the dragon reared and with a battle cry struck the wall so that it crumbled down, blocking the entrance. Just like that hope had vanished, sealing us within the cavern.

The struggle continued between the two warriors. There was blood on Sephiroth's shoulder from a shallow gash, but he remained determined and focused, as if pain was nothing to him. The dragon too had been damaged, but considering the size of his body in contrast to the size of the wounds, or rather scratches, they were hardly worth notice.

All around the sounds of battle rattled the walls and shook the ground. Chunks of broken pillars lay sprawled upon the ground, having been sundered by the powerful swing of the dragon's tail. Descending ice shards shattered on the ice floor as I darted out of the way, slipping precariously. A few pieces struck my shoulders, but they were small.

Loud shouts of rage and groans of pain emanated from the nearby battle, mingling with my own as I tried to maintain a distance from them. I took a moment to stop and assess the situation, only to have my attention helplessly drawn towards the warrior wielding the long, narrow sword. It was captivating the way he moved, each step so fluent and precise, like the sweep of the blade as he guided it. Yet, his blows were barely penetrating the dragon's thick hide.

Another clash between them, talon and sword clashing, and this time Sephiroth was flung backwards against a particularly large block of ice. My body tensed as the dragon charged for the kill, and then for some unexplainable reason I burst into a sprint, shouting out furiously to gain the beast's attention, "Don't you touch him!"

The dragon halted, stunned for an instant as it reared its head around at me, only too late for I was already in the air and poised for the attack. My heel drove into the dragon's snout solidly and with a painful screech the beast recoiled. Meanwhile, I crashed to the ground very ungracefully, knocking my head with a painful crack upon the ice.

I groaned and sat up dizzily, gently feeling the tender lump that was forming on the back of my skull. My head throbbed and my eyes had some trouble focusing at first as I tried to spot the dragon's position. Then I realized that what I was looking up at was not, in fact, a result of blurred vision, but the dragon's underbelly. Apparently upon landing I'd also slid a good distance across the ice and this was where I'd ended up.

For the moment the dragon seemed to have forgotten about me and was paying her attention to Sephiroth again. He'd recovered quickly during the time that I had executed my attack. Unfortunately, I was inclined to believe that his keeping the dragon busy was only making my current predicament worse. Avoiding the dragon's footfall was a trial. She (her gender was easily confirmed from where I lay) was constantly moving and so I had to always be ready to move myself, lest I be crushed beneath her. Strangely, I sensed that she was perfectly aware she had be trapped, and yet she had not finished me off.

Just then my hands groped a large, very cold object. It was a long icicle that had a sharp point and was shaped like a blade. Whether it would serve as a good enough weapon was questionable, but the ice in this cavern was different from most. It was old and strong, and it would have to do.

I gripped it tightly between my fingers and aimed high for the inner thigh of the right hindquarter. With all my strength I drove it through the dragon's armor and into the soft flesh underneath. The dragon let out a shriek and reared back. It wasn't a mortal blow by any means, but it provided me with the window of opportunity to escape. Getting up to speed proved difficult with so little traction, but I moved just fast enough to miss being caught beneath her front feet as they descended towards the ground.

Her jaws opened then and rush of cold fear ran up my spine as I anticipated what must be coming next. I hurled myself through the air and slid across the ice, narrowly missing the freezing ray that burst forth from the dragon's throat. Across the room I heard a voice cursing violently. I lifted my head in time to see Sephiroth diving for his sword right beneath the deadly breath of ice, frost shaving his coat tail.

The dragon lunged at him, but his sword was ready at hand and he fended her off. He bolted to his feet at the first chance he got, as she was backing away. "Lockheart!" He growled. "Make yourself useful and find a goddamn exit, will you?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you if I find one?" I shot back. I'd previously lost all hope in an exit, but then I remembered that the dragon had to have come from somewhere, since she hadn't entered the way I had. Therefore, there had to be a hole somewhere in the wall of the chamber.

I kept at a distance while I scanned the room for the opening. I finally found it high in the wall, a good 20 feet from the ground. There were debris piled below it from the hole the dragon made, but not near enough to bring the edge within jumping distance, at least for me anyway. Only a solid 10 foot vertical would get me to the edge and that was inhuman.

Before I knew it Sephiroth and the dragon were practically on top of me again. I tried to avoid him as he dodged to the side of an attack, but I slipped on the ice and we collided. Sephiroth twisted his head violently and scowled in my direction. "How's that exit coming?"

"It's 20 feet above the ground." I answered. "There's no way-"

I was cut short as Sephiroth literally tackled me to the floor. A spasm of pain shot up my spine on impact just as the dragon's tail whistled over our ducked heads close enough to tickle my scalp. Sephiroth lay flat against me in a most inappropriate manner, though at the moment I didn't much care. His breath was hot against my skin where his mouth hovered behind my ear, eyes cast ahead.

The next instant he was hoisting me up off the ground. "Come on."

I half ran and half fell as he dragged me behind him to the nearest pillar that still stood whole. It was the only protection there was in this place and a frail one at that. The dragon would cut through it easily. For now she cirlced wearily across the room from us.

"Where is it?" Sephiroth asked quickly.

I gestured quickly to the gaping hole in the wall, and he nodded.

"But I can't reach that." I reminded him.

He gave me a vicious grin. "Well, that isn't my problem, now is it?"

The blood drained from my face at the implication in his words. "You wouldn't leave me here!" I contested feebly.

"Why not?" His eyes glinted sharply. I wasn't entirely sure if he was being serious or not, but I know what I was inclined to believe.

I lurched forward at him, grabbing his collar and slamming him against the pillar forcefully. If anything, it surprised him, which got his attention and that's all I needed. "You owe me, damn it! More than once."

Sephiroth studied me closely with dangerously narrowed eyes. Then, with a furstrated snarl, he took me by the wrist and tore off across the ice with the dragon on our heels. I twisted my head back and nearly tripped as I caught sight of the dragon. There was no way we could climb the top of the debris and jump through the hole before she shredded us to pieces.

"She's right behind us!" I yelled. "We'll never make it."

"Watch me." Sephiroth answered flatly.

As we reached the foot of the debris Sephiroth slowed for brief second and swiftly swung me around in front of him, as if I were not but a feather's weight, and before I knew it I was slung over his shoulder. With two powerful bounds Sephiroth reached the top of the pile. One last leap and we were standing in the opening, and than we were descending towards the cavern floor on the other side. The landing brought my stomach down painfully on his armored shoulder, knocking the wind out of me and driving the ice shards deeper. I let out a strangled cry and bit down on my lip painfully.

He let me down quickly and turned his alert gaze towards me. "What's is it?"

"Nothing." I lied, for right then an enormous dragon head peeked through the opening and prepared to fire her icy breath.

There was a glint of suspicion in his eyes as he glanced one last time at me. There was no time to question however "I suggest we run." He advised, and with an amazing burst of speed he set off down the large tunnel of ice.

I trailed after him as the dragon's breath chased after us. The ice was right at my feet, biting at my ankles. My muscles felt lethargic and slow as the bitter cold bit into them, but desperation kept me on my feet.

Up ahead the tunnel split and Sephiroth went right. On some strange impulse I took a left instead. It was heading in the general direction that I'd originally come from and I was hoping it would lead me to the entrance. The tunnel had been dark and it would've been easy to miss a path that branched off.

As for Sephiroth, he was on his own now. He may have initially saved my life, but he gave no impression of waiting up for me as the dragon pursued. I'd hoped that she would follow him, but as it was she turned after me instead. I was the slowest and weakest, and undoubtedly I stenched of blood.

Behind me there came a furious growl and I pushed harder, willing more speed from my swiftly flagging body. My stomach and chest both burned, and my shirt felt damp, but I couldn't stop.

I didn't dare look back. Ahead I spotted the beginnings of a stone passage. My heart swelled with joy, though it seemed miles away and I knew I had little time. It was much closer than I realized though. One last burst of adrenaline brought me to its opening and propelled me through it with a dive.

My momentum carried me well into the tunnel as the dragon's jaws snapped at the air behind me. I rolled to ensure that I was beyond her range when I stopped. The shards of ice cut deeper, elicitation a sensation of having one's intestines ripped out.

The dragon slid to a stop at the narrow opening, for it was too small for her body to fit. She reared her horned head, but did not open her mouth, as I feared she would. Her keen eyes narrowed on me with satisfaction. Then she turned swiftly around and vanished.

I let out a sigh of relief, but it was quickly overtaken by the sudden awareness of the dizzying throb reaching from my stomach to my skull. My hands sought out the wounds deliriously. Blood and gore slid against my fingers and I felt nausea at the base of my throat. My vision blurred, my breath coming shallow and more difficult with each intake of air.

The world spun as I struggled to stand. My legs...I could barely feel them, as if they weren't there. Where I was going I didn't know, but I was overcome by the urgency to get _somewhere_. I clumsily sought my materia slots for a cure. All the orbs were black and lifeless.

Shiva's words from earlier pounded in my brain. No lifestream, no magic_._ I sank to the ground in despair, and clenched shut my eyes against the pain that encompassed me. Here I stayed huddled in the shadows, soaking with my own blood, and dreaming of the end. The air was not so cold here as it was in the ice cavern, but it was not comforting. I took an elixer, but it failed.

I tried to think of happy things, but I only felt terror and pain. I didn't want to die, I never had.

Footsteps echoed behind me. They came leisurely and unhurried, but I was drifting from consciousness and couldn't focus. Only when the shadowy silhouette of a tall figure stood above me did I stir back to reality and open my eyes.

I gazed up in dazed surprise at Sephiroth's beautiful, yet grim face. "...you..."

His eyes narrowed. "Nothing wrong, is there?" He echoed, one brow darting upwards.

"Keep going...down this tunnel." I rasped - there was blood in my throat. "I think it will lead you...out."

"So you're going to stay here and let your precious world parish then?" He mocked. "And you had been so avid about it before that you were willing to accept _my_ help."

"I can't." I gritted my teeth at the familiar sting in my eyes.

Sephiroth seemed content with that and was about to go, but something made him hesitate. He raked his gloved hand through his hair and turned abruptly back to me. With a growl he knelt down and carefully opened my jacket, only to recoil sharply.

"Lovely." He remarked with a dry smirk.

"It hurts..." I managed. "I want it...to stop."

"Be still. This is going to hurt a lot more." Without any additional warning he grabbed the largest of the ice fragments and yanked it from my stomach.

I let out a gut-wrenching scream in the agony that followed. Sephiroth hardly so much as flinched at the sound as he reached to pull another. The next thing I knew Sephiroth had thrust his gloved hand into my mouth and I bit down automatically, vaguely wondering how much it was hurting him.

Death beckoned with pretty lights and shadows the lurked beyond them. The world faded, as did his face and those startling bright eyes. Then he muttered something strange and from his hands there emitted a dim white glow that fell upon my skin and absorbed into my body. It felt like a cool cascade of water, spreading to the very tips of my fingers and toes with strength and life.

Though the wounds still ached, I sat up, my mind clear and alert. All that remained of the damage was the blood. The skin had mended entirely. .

"Get up." He commanded.

I gazed up at him in amazement at first as I grasped for an explanation for what had just transpired. Eventually I regained my composer and did as he bid. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I'll just slow you down. Why didn't you leave me?"

Sephiroth looked away as he grumbled silently to himself in apparent discomfort. Rather than answer my question he started walking.

I frowned and jogged to catch up. "Well?" I demanded. "Why?"

He crossed his arms in irritation. "Why what?"

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Sephiroth grunted. "Change of heart? Hardly. I'm giving you a chance, Lockheart. That's all."

"How so?" I inquired curiously.

"You have one month to convince me that saving the world is worth it." He explained. "And one month only."

I could scarcely believe what I was hearing, but I couldn't deny the surge of hope I felt. "Why?"

He sighed inwardly. "There is something about you that I find...curious."

"Curious?" I echoed, a smirk pulling at my lips.

"You are the only person other than myself who has successfully wielded _my_ sword." He emphasized almost petulantly. "I was under the impression that I was the only one who could, but twice now you've attempted to kill me with it. Explain that if you would."

Until now I'd never once given it any thought, but now that it had been brought to my attention I realized that he had a good point. How had I wielded the sword that only Sephiroth himself could wield? I wasn't as strong as a man, let alone this one. It did strike me as being very odd, but then again at the time it seemed the blade wanted to serve me. _How odd._

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I never really thought about it"

"Well regardless, that is my reason." Sephiroth announced. "I wouldn't question it any further if I were you. You should be happy I'm agreeing to help you at all."

"Should I?" I challenged. "You might not have noticed, but I'm not too fond of you."

"That is inescapably obvious." He responded drearily. "But, either you will come to terms with having to put up with me, or you forsake the future of humanity. You could take a chance and hope that you don't need my help, and later find out that you do, thus forfeiting the world. Or, you can take my offer and perhaps change my mind so that we can all die trying to defy fate."

"Oh, well that's comforting." I snapped irritably.

"Let's just say you've got as much a chance of succeeding at saving the world as you do of changing my mind." He supplied smoothly. "Very improbable, but not entirely impossible."

"That's not much incentive." I replied. "You make it sound hopeless."

"It may be." He said. "But I'm willing to let you try."

I glared down at the ground in indecision. This was the worst kind of decision that a person would have to make. It would be so wrong after all that he'd done to accept his help, and yet there was no other option. "Alright." I said stoically. "I obviously can't say no to your offer, though why you'd put me in this sort of position is beyond me. What's in this for you?"

He smiled in amusement. "I'm sadistic in nature, miss Lockheart. Watching you suffer gives me great pleasure." He answered. "It must grate on your nerves to have been saved by me. You can't stand it, can you?"

I stiffened, my hands trembling at my sides furiously. "You're such a sanctimonious bastard." I spat.

"Why, I never expected such foul words to come from one as good natured as yourself, Tifa. But I must confess, you are entirely correct in your assessment."

"Gods I hate you." I fumed. All I could see was my dead father lying in a pool of his blood, and this is all he offered me?d

He stopped then, gazing down at me impassively. "Do you?" He asked, his eyes suddenly filled with a queer sort of melancholy, as if he regretted something, but it was not clear what.

My knees seemed to buckle beneath me and I thought for a second that I would collapse beneath the weight of his heavy gaze. There was something I glimpsed behind his icy facade that left me shaken to the bone. He was so cold and bitter, and yet there seemed to be a shred of humanity there, buried beneath years of endured pain.

It could all be a trick too. Save the damsel and make her trust you so that you can stab her in the back later, but even in his harsh words I sensed hesitation.

I shut my eyes in brief contemplation. Regardless of what his intentions were, there was only one choice right now. I would never forget what had happened in Nibelheim, but I could put up with him if the life of the planet depended on it. "No." I said firmly. "I don't hate you, but I won't forgive you either. You can save my life a thousand times, but I can never forget."

"I know." He replied simply.

We rounded another bend in the tunnel under a veil of heavy silence, but ahead of us sunlight illuminated our path as it poured in through the entrance. The sent of fresh air assaulted my nose and I inhaled deeply. "Finally." I sighed in relief and for the first time since coming to this place I felt a prickle of joy.

_

* * *

Author's Notes: _Whew, another chapter. I hope this one's well received. The first chapter was the least liked of all the chapters I've ever written for any of my stories , but I suppose I shouldn't obsess too much. I didn't think it was that bad, but I've never been good at rating my own work. As you might have noticed, Sephiroth is not near so gentleman like as he was in 'Wishing Star'. Contrary to popular belief, I thought that I made him far too soft in my first story. I want to make this story unique from the first one anyway, and hopefully it will be. Please review, . I need your support!

Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3: Sink Into Darkness

**Chapter 3: Sink Into Darkness **

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own FF7 even though it's been ages since I last updated.

To my poor reviewers: I'll admit, everyone, that I did not intend to continue this because I just lost the incentive to, but I've still been receiving reviews lately, so I started feeling quite terrible about it. Now, I'm afraid that what I throw out here won't be any good because I sort of rushed back into it and it has been a while, but I had to try because so many people want to read more. I'm not sure where this story is going or how I'm going to do this, but I'm going to try and make it work for you guys.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As we parted the ominous gloom of the cave and walked into the sunlight I felt the tension in my muscles ease some. The air was clean and crisp, and wonderfully refreshing. It was almost enough to erase all that had just happened from my mind. There was nothing on the face of this earth that could rid me of the towering figure beside me though.

He was so relaxed even at a time like this. Nothing seemed to faze him.

There was a sudden vague recollection in his eyes as his gaze spanned over the ruined city below. "So this is where we are." He murmured.

I nodded silently, studying him closely out of the corner of my eyes. His expression was unreadable. The man never betrayed a single emotion. Maybe he was sadly reminiscing, or perhaps he was rejoicing at the memory of Aeris death. I couldn't tell at all.

Sephiroth turned towards me suddenly, startling me. He went straight to the point, "What is our destination?"

"Well..." I looked away, avoiding his stare and tried to find the mountain range Shiva had spoken briefly of. There were lots of mountains, but one group in particular seemed to match her description. It was in the shape of a horse shoe, or maybe a ring. I pointed it out triumphantly and hoped to hell that it was indeed a ring of mountains because from this prespective it was almost impossible to tell, "There."

His eyes squinted into the distance. Surprise flashed across his face, "Those mountains over there?" He repeated, making sure.

"Yes." I answered.

He seemed to be holding back a smile. "If that is your wish, far be it from me to stop you." Sephiroth responded simply and casually began making his way down the rubble towards the broken path below.

"H-hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I called, but he seemed not to hear.

Rocks tipped and shifted beneath my feet as I descended clumsily after him. Keeping up with Sephiroth was a bigger task than I expected it to be and the snow concealed the loose stones, making it hard to take safe steps. More than once I twisted an ankle and nearly lost my balance.

At one point he was gaining distance on me. I was forced to quicken my own pace in order to catch back up, which nearly ended in disaster for both of us. One unstable rock shifted under my foot, my ankle rolled and I sucked in a sharp, painful breath as I stumbled forward too quickly and narrowly missed plummeting into Sephiroth's back.

I managed to stop my out of control descent at the edge of a rather large and unsteady boulder, but it was threatening to topple over as I shifted my weight uneasily. It broke loose and prepared to hurl me down the hill with it, but a hand grabbed me firmly by the arm and hauled me off the rock to safety.

Sephiroth gave me a look as I glanced up at him in surprise, but he said nothing as he continued on.

"Thank you." I mumbled reluctantly and forced my trembling legs to follow him.

"You should be more careful." He chastized lazily.

I glared at his back. "Well, if you'd slow down then maybe I could be." I shot back.

"You had but to ask."

An instant later I felt the ground jerk beneath me and I sat back on a rock to avoid falling. The earth was shaking violently and the pile of ruins began rumbling loudly. There were loose chunks of debris rolling down all around us, the first wave being made up mostly of small pebbles, but the second was hefting much larger pieces. We would be swallowed in an avalanche of rock and snow if we didn't find a way off, but the bottom still seemed so far away.

"We must get off this hill." Sephiroth stated bluntly.

Before I could respond in any manner to the irritating obviousness of his statement, Sephiroth grabbed the back of my coat with both hands and effortlessly hurled me into the air towards the broken wall of a house. I let out a startled cry as I was flailing through the air, desperately trying to shift my body around. Years of martial arts training and honing my reflexes were just barely enough for me to flip over so that I could land feet first against the wall and propel myself from there down to the ground.

The force of the collision sent a terrible shock up my legs and I was unable to control the remainder of my descent. Luckily, it wasn't a long drop from where I'd crashed into the wall, and I managed to hit the ground rolling. Stones jabbed me roughly in the sides as I tumbled along and finally came to an agonizing halt upon the path.

I laid there for a long time, feeling the earth shake beneath my aching body, and wondering if it would ever cease or if Sephiroth had managed to escape the falling rocks. That was a stupid thing to wonder though. Sephiroth could do anything just about.

It was shortly after that when I heard the ring of Sephiroth's sword as it slashed the air somewhere behind me. The distinct sound of metal on metal resonated loudly.

Before I'd even gotten to my knees to look behind at what was going on, something swooped down from above and stole me off the ground. The creature's sharp fingers held me by the collar as he flew high into the air, and I was able to get a good look at him. His eyes glowed pale white as he stared intently down at me, his leathery wings beating heavily as we were propelled upward. He looked like a gargoyle, but in broad daylight? That was unusual.

I kicked my legs and clawed viciously at his hand, but his strength was infallible. My eyes glanced downward at the shrinking earth and I could see the shape of another one much like him, fighting Sephiroth.

"Be still." The creature said calmly, as if there was nothing to fear while I dangled hundreds of feet above the ground from his one arm. _Nothing to fear at all..._

My eyes focused in on something that he pulled from a small pouch tucked under his belt. It was a simple clear stone. It didn't seem terribly dangerous, but I couldn't help the feeling of apprehension tightening around my throat. A small white light was glowing ominously in the center of it, and as the gargoyle creature uttered the command, the light exploded forth.

It must have consumed the entire city the explosion was so great, but nothing had been exposed to it like me. I had been staring straight into the light as it was at its fullest brightness. The last I remembered there was such pain searing through my head that I thought I would die, and then I fell unconscious.

Along the trip I stirred awake several times, but the ache in my head was so agonizing that I never could remain conscious for long enough to get a look at my surroundings. It seemed abnormally dark. I knew I was still flying cradled in the arms of the gargoyle, but that was the furthest extent of my knowledge. My sense of time and place had been obliterated.

Something crashed into us some time later, jarring me awake again, and to my horror I was suddenly descending rapidly towards the ground. My lips parted in a scream and I felt that the end must be near. It was not, though by the time I had plunged over my head into the icy water, I was wishing it had been.

From the pain in my head to what felt like a million needles stabbing at every inch of my skin, I barely found the strength and courage to swim for the surface. It was so black, my eyes ached, and I couldn't see anything, but I knew the surface must be near, so I kicked and pulled at the water fiercely.

At last I found air, but it was a bitter victory for the freezing temperature of the water would have me hypothermic in no time, and I could not see land.

_Why can't I see the shore?_ Had night come so soon?

With no other choice I swam in the direction I was facing and hoped for the best. When I finally did feel ground beneath my feet, my limbs were so numb that I could barely walk. I fought my way through the ice forming at the edge where the water met land, and then I collapsed onto the snow in exhaustion. I fought against it. Withith every bit of life left within me, I fought the urge to sink into darkness.

My body was slow to respond, but I was able to rise back to my feet. Where I was going was beyond me as I stumbled blindly through the deep snow. There was something deeply unsettling lingering in the back of my mind, but I refused to acknowledge it, knowing that it could be my downfall.

If I were to have any chance of survival I would have to find shelter of some kind. When my shoes landed on hard wood I stopped abruptly in astonishment and stooped down to feel the surface. It was definitely wood. The snow had apparently been blown off of it by the wind. Perhaps it was a draw bridge?

I walked faster and eventually found a cool stone wall with my hands. At least there was a glimmer of hope in my future once again. Could this be the castle? At that moment I was sure it must be.

A light flashed suddenly up ahead, drawing my attention. I called out to it, but no one responded. Like a single twinkling star in the blackness of the space, it was the only thing I could make out, so I followed it.

"Wait!" I cried out desperately, but the light continued on.

Eventually I tripped on a stair case which, when I finally stood up again, I discovered led to a door. Every part of me was weakening and I was only able to just crawl inside as the light disappeared. There I laid back wearily and sank into a deep slumber. It was unclear at the time as to whether or not I would ever awake again.

_**You must live**..._

My eyes snapped open, but I was still immersed in darkness. The words that had startled me from sleep still echoed softly in the back of my mind, but there was another sound which spoke even louder. A loud shriek resonated from beyond the walls of the castle. It sounded like...but it couldn't be... "Raist?" I croaked.

"Listen you filthy animal, try and bite me once more and I'll sever that head right off your precious neck." Someone snapped. I knew that voice instantly, but it seemed almost too good to be real. _Am I hallucinating?_

I could only hope that the voice _was_ real and that I hadn't died yet. My legs protested violently against standing, but I had no choice. I clung to the wall and felt for the door which was now closed, though I had no recollection of closing it behind me earlier. That mystery was of little consequence at the moment so I tossed it aside and forced open the door.

"Sephiroth?" I called out hesitantly, glancing about the unsual blackness uncertainly. _Something is wrong._

"Visit hell recently?"

I coughed and leaned heavily against the door, feeling quite cold and confused. _Where is he? _"Feels like it." I sighed and rested my head back. "Why are you here?"

He chuckled coldly. "Let me just say that your friend here is terribly pushy. He must be very fond of you to have run down that gargoyle the way he did. Fool thing acted like it was possessed."

I smiled weakly. "That's my Raist."

There came a heavy sigh from beside me. "You know, you're more troublesome than your worth." Sephiroth said irritably. "What is this, the fourth time today that I've been forced to save your worthless hide?"

"I'm sorry." It was so cold and I felt myself drifting away again.

"No you're not." He responded bluntly.

I shrugged. "You're right. I'm not sorry, but I appreciate the help, for what it's worth." The darkness drifting in around me felt so warm and inviting that I was more than willing to let it take hold of me rigjt then, but Sephiroth had to interfere.

"Stay awake you fool." He snapped. "You've made it this far, now pull yourself together."

I walked back inside with his help, but I was forced to cling to him to steady myself, and because his body felt so warm. For a moment I didn't move, my hands buried in his jacket, and my head resting against his shoulder. Something felt...wrong. The light that had flashed so bright, the burning sensation, the blackness around me, and the way Sephiroth seemed to navigate with ease - it was all of the sudden becoming clear. I was beginning to understand what had been ominously nagging at me this whole time.

"Sephiroth."

He was slow to respond and I felt his body becoming more tense the longer we stayed in contact, "What?"

"Is...is the sun still up?" I asked.

There was a long, awkward pause. "Excuse me?"

"The sun..." I repeated quietly. "Has it set?"

An irritated groan escaped his lips, "Of course not. Are you blind?"

My throat tightened and I sank to my knees in silence, the edge of Sephiroth's coat held firmly in my trembling fingers. I couldn't breath for a moment. It was simply not possible. "No...no it can't be." but he could not hear it, as it was just barely even a whisper.

"What in Holy's name is the matter with you?" Sephiroth demanded impatiently and pulled free of my grasp, suddenly wary of me.

Tears streaked down my cheaks and I bit down on my trembling lip. My eyes were open wide, staring at where I knew he was, but I could see _nothing. _"I can't see. I can't see anything."

Sephiroth exhaled sharply, but said nothing at first. A few moments later I felt his breath on the back of my neck. He'd circled around behind me, perhaps to test me.

"Bloody hell." He cursed.

Silence.

"It's so cold." I murmured. Then I covered my face with my hands, shuddering. _How could this happen?_

Sephiroth backed away, having retreated inside himself for the time being. The situation unsettled him greatly for whatever reason. If he'd ever had any faith in me at all, it was gone now. I was hopeless and weak in his eyes, and he wanted nothing but to escape this nightmare, as did I. Or maybe it was just my tormented mind playing games with me. I didn't know, but the feeling of disgust was thick in the air.

Suddenly I did not want to cry anymore or to feel sorry for myself. I wanted to prove that bastard wrong. I didn't need his faith, I thought determinedly. What I needed was a fire and warmth. I cleared my throat, wiped clean my sore and useless eyes, and began to walk. My hands found the wall eventually and I followed it. There was no telling where it led, but I didn't give a damn anymore. If he wanted to stand there stupidly he could do it forever for all I cared.

I came to a door at last and felt out the handle. As I was twisting it though, a gloved hand grasped me by the arm and pulled me away.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." Sephiroth said, and tugged me to the left. "This way."

At first I was reluctant to believe him. "Why?"

"Because you were heading for the servant quarters, and I doubt you'll find what you desire there." He answered impatiently. "Do you want my help or not?"

I regarded his question in silence and eventually resigned myself to my fate, however cruel it seemed. "Lead the way."

It was awkward having to hold onto him like this, but deep inside I felt a pang of gratitude. His presence was all that kept me from breaking. Not because he gave emotional support of course, but because I couldn't handle the shame in being so weak in front of him. I had to be strong. I would not let him see me broken.

We climbed many stairs. It was a long and grueling journey. My legs ached, but there was some feeling in them now and that was encouraging. When I stumbled and fell down, I pulled my wrist from Sephiroth's grasp and I picked myself up on my own.

"Watch your step."

I chuckled icily. "Funny."

Somehow I knew that he had not intended it as a joke. Upon realizing why what he said was so sickeningly ironic now, he shut up entirely and didn't say another word until he'd brought me to a room.

After rummaging about for a few minutes he came to the bed where I sat and shoved something into my hands. "Here. Put these on." He ordered.

_Clothes..._

"I will start a fire for you. Then I'm going to do some exploring." He announced curtly.

I clumsily pulled off my boots. "What about Raist?" I asked.

"I'm sure the bird will be fine." Sephiroth responded sourly.

Soon I could hear the crackling of flames._ I wonder why he's so mad at the chocobo?_ _Maybe Raist put him in his place for once,_ I thought brightly.

"Stay here." Sephiroth commanded, and then the door shut.

I pulled off my sopping wet clothes and went to hang everything by the fire to dry. The room was bigger than I thought it would be, or at least it took me longer to reach the fire than I had expected. It must've belonged to a king or someone of high ranking at one point. The blanket I retrieved from the bed was enormous.

So, with the over sized blanket bundled around my hopelessly trembling body, I sank into a rocking chair before the warm flames and closed my eyes. It was strange closing them when everything was permanently dark.

I recalled Sephiroth's orders shortly before he left the room. _"Stay here."_ He had said. I snorted. "I'll do whatever I want, you big jerk." I murmured quietly and drifted off to sleep.

The fire had died by the time I awoke, but I was quite warm in my blanket cocoon. I yawned and stood up._ It must be night by now,_ I thought. My stomach growled.

That's right. I hadn't eaten all day.

Now that I was fully awake and somewhat relaxed, I found myself plagued with many questions too, most of which were linked directly to my blindness and the events which led up to it. Where did the gargoyle come from and why did he blind me? Why was he bringing me here? Where was he now? Where was Sephiroth?

I sighed. There was only one way to find answers. I would have to seek them out, and that required leaving this room. The thought was intimidating, but I knew that if I were to cope with the loss of my sight, I would have to find other means of getting around. I'd heard that your other senses become extremely acute to make up for a loss like this. I would just have to test that theory for myself.

Sephiroth's words were a distant memory in my mind as I found the clothes he'd collected for me and put them on. What right did he have, ordering me around? I was an adult, not a child. I could manage on my own. It might take a while for me to get used to it, but I could do it.

_I have to..._

After I'd dressed myself and put on my somewhat dry boots I made my way outside of the room. It was an alarming first step to take because I wasn't sure if I'd be able to make it back here or not. I took the time to feel the surrounding area so that I'd be able to recognize it when and if I came across it again. There was a tall statue on either side of the door, both winged beasts of some kind, and two large, brass knockers on the door itself.

With my luck, every door in the place would have statues and door knockers just like this one, but I had to hope that wasn't the case. Either that or Sephiroth would find me poking about and drag me kicking and screaming back here. It was one way to get back, but not the ideal one.

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers along the wall. It was kind of chilly. The hall seemed to go on forever too, but I kept following it till I reached a door. I pushed it open gently and the hinges squealed, but I didn't pay much attention to them. A gust of air plummeted into me as I entered the next hall. It smelled old and dusty.

How long since anyone had lived here I wonder? It was hard to tell the state of things when I couldn't see. I could only feel and smell.

The sound of curtains flapping against the wind up ahead caught my attention. I approached the noise curiously and reached out. A silk material, rather dirty and shredded with age now, brushed against my finger tips. As I stepped in front of what I assumed must be an open window, a breeze threw my hair back. I groped for the window and, upon finding it, I closed it.

It was much too cold for open windows right now.

I continued on down the hall. A while passed, and probably several doors too, before I realized that I was not using the wall to guide my steps. Of course, the moment I became aware of this, my balance and sense of direction went caput and I was forced to return to the wall again.

After about an hour I came back to the two winged statues and knew that I must've done a full circle around the second floor. One floor down, who knows how many more to go. The first floor was my next destination though. If my recollection served me right, the first floor normally contained the ballroom. There would've been music and parties held there.I had always been fascinated by ballrooms as a child, as they had a certain romantic appeal to them that always filled my stomach with butterflies.

I carefully approached the stairs. It didn't take me long to reach the bottom, though I stumbled a few times on the way down. There was always the railing to save my fall.

When I stepped off the last step I stopped. This room was probably pretty large and there had to be several doors. If Sephiroth was right the one door led to the servant's quarters, so how was I suppose to know which would lead to the ballroom? It felt like I was on some archeological dig, only I was digging with a blindfold.

The servant's quarters, from my current position, were to the left I think. So right was the direction I wanted to go. That was just pure conjecture of course, so I was probably completely wrong.

I set off that way anyway and walked cautiously along until I reached a wall. There was an old, moldy tapestry hanging down where my hand touched. I wrinkled my nose distastefully and yanked my hand back quickly, flicking the dust particles from my fingers.

_Dust must cover everything in this place_, I thought.

A door opened above on the second floor and I froze. Agile footsteps sounded quietly off the carpeted floor. Judging by the length of his stride, I was certain it must be human and walking on too strong legs, which left only one possibility, and that was Sephiroth. Unless of course there was someone still living here. In which case who ever it was needed to hire a new house keeper. There was little doubt in my mind though, that it was indeed Sephiroth, and not some mysterious, creepy stranger.

Feeling a sudden need for haste I quickly snuck along the side of the wall, ignoring the dusty tapestries. I found two large doors eventually, which I was sure must lead to the ballroom, or at least some place of great importance. Big doors always led to something of importance in a castle. The king's chambers always had big doors, the entrance had big doors, and the party room should have big doors too.

I placed my hands on the door handle and gave it a firm push. It didn't budge. So I tried the other door and got the same results. Then I tried pulling. That didn't work either. It felt like they'd been locked from the other side.

"Blasted woman, where the hell did she go?" Sephiroth's voice carried from upstairs.

"Oh for crying out loud." I muttered. I felt out the center of the right door and carefully stepped back. With a quick burst of power I drove my heel into the door and it burst open with a splintering crack.

I heard Sephiroth halt upstairs. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as I slid through the broken door into the next room.

He wasn't going to be happy with me. I snorted quietly at the thought, _tough luck._ Besides, that's what made this so exciting. I got to go exploring while running from the bad guy who wasn't really a bad guy, or was he? Strange that I was about to consider him an ally despite the fact that he'd once been my most hated enemy.

What was that saying? Yesterdays enemy is today's ally, or somthing like that. What's done was done, and there would be no turning back. Might as well make the best of the situation while I had the chance. He was the key according to someone, and if I had a chance to save the world, I had to try.

_Of course, that was before I lost my sight._

Castles fascinated me, but I'd never seen one in person. Apparently I never would either, but it was enough to be in it I think. What sort of people had once lived here? Did they play music and dance under moonlight? Were there gardens outside, lush with various flowers during summer? So much that I would miss being able to witness.

I found myself in a long, wide hallway. There was carpet down the center, but the sides were bare as far as I could tell. I didn't have time for a thorough feel of everything.The floor was probably made of some kind of marble. It felt smooth and polished, and a bit chilly.

As I was slowly walking down the hall, studying each and every little thing along the way with my hands, I thought I heard a door open somewhere. It was muffled by a wall or two and I couldn't be sure exactly what it was. There were probably rats about. Well, there was one rather large rat in particular that I _knew _was about.

I was unaware of the door I had passed on the right, so naturally when it suddenly opened I was taken by surprise. I spun around on the intruder without a conscious thought of who it might be, just that I was startled, and I struck out with my fist. To my utter astonishment I made solid contact with something.

For a moment I hoped that I'd accidently knocked Sephiroth stupid, but judging by the massive stench the thing was putting off and the mushy texture of its flesh, it was definitely not Sephiroth. Sephiroth actually smelled kind of good, if you put aside the fact that he was a murderous, evil bastard, and he was most definitely _not _decomposing.

The creature moved slow and lethargically, like it was lulling back in forth and staggering with each step. It let out a long, twisted groan and I backpeddled clumsily to avoid its appraoch, only to bump into a vase. Whatever it was, it wasn't human. Not anymore anyway.

I felt it coming towards me still, moaning and groaning in an awful manner. It dragged one foot along the ground as it walked. A zombie most likely. I hated zombies, especially now. The first blow I'd managed to land was a lucky one. Without a visible target I felt useless.

The creature lunged at me, gripping me by the shoulders in its rotting grasp, and I cried out in alarm. I smelled the foul creature's revolting breath in time to avoid a bite in the neck as he leaned forward. Right then I was relieved to be deprived of my sight, for I may not have had the strength to quell my nausea if I'd actually had to look at the ghastly creature that was looming over me.

My knee came up quickly and connected with the zombie's stomach an instant later, stunning him, and I followed up with a round house kick that, remarkably enough, hit him across the face. I heard a gratifying pop as the blow landed, and than a loud thump as his head fell onto the floor. The body followed suite, and I stumbled away shakily, only to collide into something solid and distinctly alive now behind me.

I whirled around with a shout of surprise, stirking out instinctively at whatever lay in wait. He was so extraoridnarily fast. He made it seem easy as he plucked my fist right out of the air. "Nice try."

"Damn it!" I yelped and went at him with the other fist, which he also intercepted easily. "You scared me." I breathed, unsure of whether I should be relieved or terrified.

"I told you to stay put." Sephiroth raised his voice in obvious anger, his grip becoming excruciatingly tight.

I tried to wrench free of him, but to no avail. "Let go of me." I demanded. "I don't have to take orders from you."

"You do in my house."

I stopped and blinked, confused. "What?"

"Come now, did you think I was still living in that filthy, collapsed crater?" He chuckled in amusement.

My lips parted slowly in minor shock. "You mean, you live here?"

"Only for a short while now." He answered. "But yes, I do."

Again I tried to pull free, but he was unwavering. "That doesn't make it yours."

"It does when you've defeated the previous owner." He replied coolly. "Haven't you studied history at all?"

"You say that as if there was only one previous owner, but clearly there's more than that if you notice the rotting corpse over here." I nodded sharply in the general vacinity of the dead zombie.

It occured to me briefly that Sephiroth had not heard Shiva mention the castle. Perhaps it would be best to keep that a secret for now.

"It needs some tidying up. Nothing serious." He explained. "Now, what the hell do you think you're doing down here?"

"I'm exploring." I answered curtly, crossing my arms defiantly.

"You're in no condition to explore anything, especially with zombies and who knows what else roaming the halls." He chided.

I laughed suddenly.

"Something amusing?" He inquired moodily.

"I was just wondering what has you so terribly concerned about me?" I asked.

"I'm under contract." Sephiroth replied snidely.

"Oh, is that what you call it?" I remarked, glowering.

"Yes."

"You never mentioned being my body guard as part of the deal." I pointed out. "Though I'm flattered...I think."

"You can't very well convince me of anything if you're dead." He responded. "If you think I have no honor, than you are mistaken. From now until the end of the month you're under my protection. After that..."

"I'm up for grabs." I finished..

"Something like that." He concurred.

"Unless I convince you, right?" I prodded.

"Yes." I sensed a cruel smile on his face. "But that is highly unlikely."

I shook my head, horrified by his logic. "You're twisted."

"Am I?" He queried curiously.

"This is all for your amusement, isn't it?" I accused bitterly.

He paused for a moment, finally releasing me. "I suppose you could call it that." He admitted.

I turned away from him, rubbing my sore wrists as my head tilted towards the floor. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't."

"Then the gargoyles were not friends of yours?" I asked, surprised. _So that's why he didn't mention anything about living here before._

"They were not." He confirmed.

"Then who _were _they?" I growled.

"That," He rolled the zombie's head to the side with his boot, "is something we'll have to discover for ourselves."

I sighed, brooding over his earlier words."Words are cheap, you know. It's easy to tell someone that you have honor, but something else entirely to truly have honor."

Sephiroth stopped and turned, the gentle flap of his coat tails reaching my ears. "There's only one way to prove that to you, but it means you'llhave to trust me once."

But I didn't want to. No matter how much I knew I had to, _I didn't want to. _There was no getting passed it. Things were pretty much at their worst as they stood now anyway. So, like it or not, I had to trust him.

Another long silence had crept into the eerie hall, and it was up to me to break it this time. "So, where does this hall lead, anyway?"

"The ballroom." Sephiroth answered drearily.

"Really?" I exclaimed in delight.

Before I could go any further down the hall though, I was being dragged away once again by Sephiroth. "Later, Lockhart." He said. "First you eat."

I wanted to refuse being hauled around like a sack of potatoes, but the thought of food right then drastically changed my mind. I was starving. "Ok then. But you're taking to me to the ballroom tomorrow."

"I am?" He echoed.

"Yes, body guard." This felt vaguely like deja vu, only now I was playing lead role rather than acting as an observer.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wow, here I go again. Well, should I bury myself in a hole now and never return? Haha, I don't think it's that bad really. I've thrown so much nonsense into the first two chapters though that I'm a little worried my story may greatly resemble swish cheese when it's finished due to various plot holes. Let's hope I can pull it together! Hey, I'm sorry everyone. I know, it doesn't do a whole lot to say I'm sorry after this much time has passed, but at least I did finally write another chapter, right? Anyway, happy holidays to everyone, and let me know if you're still around. Thanks for sticking with me! 

Faerlyte


	4. Chapter 4: The One Not Chosen

**Chapter 4: The One Not Chosen**

_**Note**: This has been edited yet again and quite extensively. _

* * *

A chilled round object was dropped into my hands. It was firm with a smooth, waxy surface, and had a stem protruding from the top. There was a faintly sweet aroma about it, and a touch of tartness. 

My lips formed a dry smirk. "Apples, Sephiroth?" I echoed lazily and weighed the fruit in my hand with secret longing.

"Bravo." He responded from across an unvarnished wooden table. His chair creaked as he sat back, maybe to clasp his hands behind his head.

There was a long pause when neither of us made a sound, I subdued within my depressive thoughts, and he watching me. I wondered what went through his mind to see my like this, so bitter and pathetic. I'm sure he would agree with my own assessment.

Vision was irreplaceable at this moment in time. The irrational and hopeless endeavor I'd set out on was now a suicidal impossibility. I was breaching the edge of a break down; there was no hope at all for anything.

His cold laughter invaded the little servants' kitchen like a plague, suffocating the air and leaving me with a paralyzing emptiness. "Such a suspicious little thing you are. I thought we've been over this before; I have better things to do then kill you, Precious."

My jaw clenched angrily at his term of address, speaking to me as if I were a child. "You could've fooled me." I muttered, "However, I was not questioning whether it was safe to eat, but rather where you got it. Sorry if it seems a little farfetched for apples to be growing in the dead of winter."

Sephiroth shifted his weight and stood up. "I have connections." He answered and strode slowly past. The faint breeze left in his wake stirred my hair and tickled my skin. He hesitated behind my chair, "I suppose it would be too much to assume that your latest encounter will have taught you anything about acting against my wishes?"

Now it was my turn to laugh sarcastically. "If what you mean by that is, will I stay here by your command, then you'd be right in guessing that, no, I won't." I answered and bit into the apple. It exploded in my mouth with a moist sweetness that I hungered for. Whoever those connections were, they were obviously of quality. I should've expected no less from the likes of Sephiroth.

The light scuff of his boots against the stone floor indicated that he had gone to the door. "What will it take to keep you in line then?"

My teeth sank reflexively into my bottom lip. I bolted upright, scraping my chair across the floor, and grasped at the table for balance as I spun to face him. "Don't treat me like a child, Sephiroth." I retorted heatedly. "Blind I might be, but helpless I'm not. I don't need a damn chauffeur. If that's how it is, than maybe I don't care if the world lives or dies."

"That's for you to decide, but you can bet your life that I'm not going to act as your chauffeur." He snapped. "I have work to do. Stay here, or go and die if you so choose, but don't go calling for help if you should change your mind when it's too late to turn back. Because I won't come." The door slammed shut behind him so hard that pieces of plaster fell from the walls.

"Bastard." I managed through spilling tears. It hurt, my eyes still tender and throbbing from the damage. My nails dug into the thin skin of the apple furiously, but I resisted the urge to hurl it against a wall. I was too hungry to waste it, so I slumped back into my chair and resumed eating in silence.

My mind cleared itself little my little as my body's need for sustainment was satisfied. One thing that always seemed to hold true with an apple was its unwavering ability to quench hunger, and they kept forever. Unfortunately, a clear mind only revealed the present cirumstances for what they truly were, and that was hopeless.

I leaned forward, folding my arms across the table, and rested my head against them. A shiver went up my spine and a sob escaped my throat. I tried not to feel the despair that was creeping into my thoughts, but it was so cold and lonely, and dark here. I was afraid to ever move again.

What would become of the world now? I couldn't fight in this condition, let alone save anything. I could barely walk without stumbling into something. The earlier incident was a stroke of luck that I wouldn't dare trust to save me again, which left me with only one option that I refused to take; it wasn't much of one anyway.

He wanted as little to do with me as I him. A feeling of disgust seemed to radiate mutually between us whenver we faced off. All I could see anymore was Papa lying in a pool of blood.

In any other situation, I wouldn't have cared what Sephiroth thought about me - I should hate him without pause, but things had changed. He was the only companionship that I had, and I needed someone to say things would be ok. Even if I had to hear _him_ say it, I think it would've made me feel better.

He had inherited more than he bargained for, but even Sephiroth seemed to have his own twisted sense of honor, and felt obligated to keep his word. I wasn't going to play a damsel and grovel at his feet though, and he certainly wasn't a knight in shining armor. There was no chance of us ever succeeding at anything but getting on each other's nerves.

At our current rate, we were going to tear each other apart long before the threat to the planet reared its head. It was so ludicrous that the whole thing was starting to look awfully deliberate. No one in their right minds would've thrown the two of us together into a mission to save the world, not if they had any concern for the world.

A prophecy made in hell - that's what this all was. We had a faceless enemy and a doomed existence to save, and it wasn't clear whether the two went hand in hand, or if they were two seperate issues that both required solving. I was beginning to have suspicions. Maybe we all were just puppets in a much greater and complicated scheme.

Prophecies were never complete without a carefully concealed fine print, which often revealed the true purpose of the prophecy to be something entirely different from what everyone was led to believe.

At this point though, nothing mattered. We were all going to die apparently. I was losing the battle against despair quite readily, so the world would get no help from me.

Tears spread down my cheeks in thickening streams, gradually moistening the table. I needed my friends, but they were the one thing I couldn't have. Yet even if they were here, what could I tell them? That Sephiroth was a good guy now? It sounded stupid to _me_, and certainly not convincing. I shuddered to think how they would react.

I wonder what papa would say? The very thought made me want to crawl into a hole and die.

I collapsed into a fit of hysterics. It was ridiculous, all of it, and entirely my fault. But how could I have known? Called to the far off reaches of the earth by a summon spirit to be forced into cooperation with an enemy I've passionately hated, and who should've been dead, so that we can save the world from a nameless, faceless threat. And as if that weren't enough, now I'm blind and trapped in a castle whose master is probably less hospitable than the fiends that roam his halls.

It was just one bad coincident after another, or maybe not. Maybe it was all contrived by something or someone. The question then would have to be, who and why?

I hoped to Gods that the others had found my trail and were coming to rescue me. They didn't deserve this, and the guilt of wanting it would be another sin to add onto my rapidly building stack, but I didn't care.

I was beginning to understand how Vincent felt.

The skittering of tiny clawed feet across the floor jarred me from my reverie. A gentle squeak resonated from below, just around my ankles, and then more movement. A mouse, I presumed, and a hungry one most likely. For a fleeting moment, my world brightened to have the unexpected company, however small. I permitted myself a broken smile.

"Hello." I murmured quietly, tilting my head downwards, and carefully set my apple core on the floor. My hearing was becoming far more acute than I ever imagined it could be. I fancied I could even hear a draft in the room, maybe from a hole in the wall, or a passageway hidden somewhere beyond it. Or perhaps I was only imagining things to comfort myself.

The mouse vanished abruptly, dragging the apple core behind him, and my hopes along with it. I wished that Sephiroth hadn't left me here. Even though I thought I loathed him, he wasn't near so frightening as the thought of wandering blindly through a foreign place with no one to hold onto.

Death had a certain appeal - the kind that would induce me to throw caution to the wind and just leave. Maybe I would get lucky in the process, like before, and find something out. Or maybe I'd find a way to put my miserable existence to an end.

The notion snapped omething snapped inside of me. I stood up with trembling legs and went to the door, tripping on an invisible step. My hands braced for the fall, but I landed against the wall instead. It was filthy with cobwebs and dust.

I felt along until I grasped the brass doorknob, and flung it open. My feet immediately stumbled across stairs. I climbed clumsily to the top where there was another door, and movement in the room beyond, but I was delirious and didn't think to wonder why or how I knew.

My hand jerked the handle, only to discover it locked, and the strain sent a mild shock of pain up my wrist. I slammed my fists against the wood, crying out angrily, but my voice was muted. As my frustration grew I resorted to throwing my body against it instead, until I was so exhausted I could barely stand.

I paused for breath and hunched over with hands braced against my knees. Another pulse of rage was coming though, and with it a final burst of power. I led with my elbow - my last effort to break the barrier that held me within my prison, and charged.

The force of impact as I hit the door rattled my bones. Wood splintered in every direction as I stumbled through to the other side, blood trickling down my arms where I'd been scraped. The scar across my stomach was throbbing with an intensity I'd never felt before.

Everything grew deathly still as I came into the entrance hall, and I stopped when met by a frigid breeze. It sifted through my hair and ruffled my loose-hanging, worn clothes.

My fingers absentmindedly toyed with the thick fabric of the pants that Sephiroth had given me. Like the shirt, they we too big, having belonged to a male stable hand, or someone who had worked outside. There were patches over the knees, the shirt was missing a few buttons, and the sleeves were rolled up passed the elbows. A pair of suspenders, similar to my own, kept the britches from falling.

_**Tifa...**_

A strange yet familiar entity suddenly stirred inside of me, like a voice beckoning from the darkest depths of my subconsciousness. It _had_ called my name, sinking its icy fingertips into my soul to force me upon the truth. I could see it all again, as if it were happening, me standing amidst the heat of the burning houses while the flames lapped high into night and the smell of blood lingered in the air.

It was here that everything began.

My hand drifted to the line across my abdomen, tracing the tender skin gingerly, and my chest tightened. There was a burning sensation growing in my back. I felt my legs give way beneath me and a startled groan pass over my lips as I hit the floor.

I held my breath; there was a large creature in the room. I could feel the heat radiating from it as it roamed to and fro, focusing intently on me. My heart ceased to beat, fearing the painful rake of sharp fangs and claws that was surely close at hand.

Something brushed lightly against my fingertips, soft and weightless, and drifted to the floor without a sound. My hand reached out cautiously towards it and grasped the thing carefully. A feather.

**_It must burn..._** Said the voice, eager in anticipation of release. Blue flames circled around an indescript figure before me, and as I watched she unfolded her wings - something spraing from my shoulders, shooting sparks of pain through my back and arms. The image drew suddenly close and I saw shadows of grief in her blazing, white gaze.

I gasped and blanched in horror then, for it was my own reflection that looked back at me. Then it was gone.

My fingers closed around the feather slowly, crushing it. "No." I spoke defiantly. "It's not possible."

A dreadful feeling swelled up inside me though, and I already knew that it was true, what the feather stood for, and why. The darkness expanded to swallow me. My chest began to ache, and my head pounded with the surge of power in my body.

_No,_ I shook the disconcerting thought away... _It couldn't be. I'm not...I'm not like him. _

_**You are the one not chosen, impure and fallen.** **It is not who you are when it begins, but what remains when it is over.**_

A deep throated growl startled me back to alertness. The creature was not far away when it had made the sound and I could hear the click of its talons upon the floor as it approached.

Hot, foul breath plummeted into my face and I sucked in sharply, staying still. It stalked me slowly, its tongue sliding along its lips grotesquely. Something thrust itself into my hair behind my neck - a snout - and inhaled deeply. I clenched my eyes shut and willed myself to focus.

_This is it._

In one fluent motion I my elbow and launched it backwards. It caught him on the side of the face and he reeled back with a startled snarl. There was only a second's chance for me to get away, and I took it.

The rapid beat of my heart was instantly lost in the thundering footsteps of the beast as it pursued. He would have me at any moment now. Yet something strange happened, like weightlessness, and for a brief time I was no longer running, but soaring on wings.

A clawed foot dug into my leg suddenly, and I was pitched forward with a strangled groan. The beast in turn tripped over me and we both went sprawling across the floor grunting in pain. When I got control of my momentum, I planted my hands and sprang to my feet again. A fierce burning sensation erupted from my injured calf and I cried out through clenched teeth, standing my ground.

**_Command me, _**the entity spoke with a ill-desposed calmness.

The beast roared from not far away and charged. I hesitated, the silent words a strong temptation when faced with certain death. But the power was enormous and sinister, and I feared it almost as much as I feared what was about to come.

Almost.

Survival instinct had the last word. I sighed deeply as my restraint gave way, and a great warmth erupted from my chest. It spread through my body rapidly, setting my veins on fire all the way to my finger tips, and then it burst. A shockwave launched into the atmosphere and hurled the creature back with brutal force. My teeth rattled in my head at the concussion.

I felt myself lift off the floor as more energy gathered itself from by body for another blast. When there was none left to take, I spread my hands towards the sky beyond the ceiling to draw from that. The current of energy held within my grasp felt enormous, and I could scarcely control it.

An invisible force guided my hand towards the injured beast and the power released itself. A deafening crack resounded off the walls as the spell struck, and the castle's foundations trembled.

_**Good, good,**_ The voice boomed so loudly that my skull began to throb.

A fierce thirst for devastation ensnared me as the awful stench of singed fur and burning flesh hung heavily in the air. I was caving to its will, my body too weak to withstand it. I built up more strength, fueled by an irrational thirst for destruction and death. The power was terrifying and exhilerating, and it begged to devour me and the world.

I screamed.

In my effort to deny it, pain erupted through both my body and mind. It threatening to tear me apart, but still I wouldn't let go. I exerted every ounce of my will upon it, and when it seemed that I had nothing more to give and that I would surely die, the mysterious force vanished.

I collapsed in an exhausted heap, and a burst of feathers rained down around me. Exhausted and frightened, I curled up on the floor and breathed deeply. _What's happening to me? _I began to cry.

Panic set in. I crawled to my feet and tried to run, but could only limp. I could still feel traces of the power, and with it a potential to destroy everything; I could call it freely if I chose.

Consumed by fear and confusion, I had not heard the approach of another. Strong hands from out of nowhere grasped my wrists tightly and halted my aimless wandering. I stiffened and tried to pull away, but he held strong. My throat seized in a hopeless and angry sob, which then led to more sobbing.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sephiroth demanded after a moment.. His voice drew me back to realty as he took me by the shoulders and pushed me to arms length. "What happened?"

I gasped for air, choking on hiccups, and shrank down the floor at his feet. "I don't know." I spoke hoarsely and shivered. "I killed it. _I killed it_." Or whatever it was lingering inside me did.

An unsettling thought surfaced. _Am I the one? Am I the real threat to the planet?_

"I gathered that by the burning corpse. I'm asking _how _it happened." Sephiroth reiterated impatiently.

"I don't know!" I shouted in frustration. "I don't know." I drew my knees slowly to my chest as I sat upon the floor, thinking. "Something is wrong with me. I'm not...I'm not normal." I trailed off for a second before taking a quick breath. "I almost did something terrible." My head tilted back, as if to look up at him. "Maybe it _is_ me. I'll be just like you...won't I? I'll destroy everything and everyone - all the people I care about will have to fight me."

Sephiroth yanked me roughly to my feet by the collar of my shirt. "Pull yourself together. This is foolish." He exasperated.

"I can't." I murmured softly, bowing my head. At that moment in time I didn't dare even move out of fear of that feeling coming back and taking control of me again. I was hysterical. "I...I-I couldn't control it and I don't even know what it was. But there was so much power!" I shook my head grimly. "I don't understand..."

My hand lifted suddenly, remembering what was still crushed beneath my fingers. I uncurled them slowly and held up the broken feather.

"What is that?" Sephiroth queried sharply.

"A feather. There are more of them back there." I murmured, gesturing effortlessly behind me. "It's black, isn't it."

"It is." Sephiroth confirmed. He stood back in subdued silence for a time, mulling something in his mind.

I lifted my empty gaze towards his after a while, wondering what interested him so. Did he know something I didn't? "What do you suppose it means?" I asked softly.

"I don't know." He replied and sighed. His clothing rustled as he shifted position and I felt his shadow fall across my face. "Hold still."

Something warm touched the area of my scar and I flinched, surprised. The warmth of his hand sparked my skin with eletricity as he felt along the old wound with his fingertips. My heart began fluttering in my chest and I squirmed uncomfortably.

_Too close for comfort there, pal._

"St-top that." I stammered, blushing. "What are you doing?"

Sephiroth pulled away abruptly. "Nothing." He replied. "Your leg needs to be tended to. I'll help you to your room."

"Yeah. Ok." I agreed, taken aback by the sudden dismissal.

He braced my arm over his shoulders and wrapped his own securely around my waist, and together we began the arduous journey back to my room. The stairs took extra care and time, and I had to clench my teeth the entire way, wincing with each jarring stumble, but we made it.

In memory of my recent breakdown I was glad to have somewhat alleviated my embarrassment by showing a little poise on the way up. I never made a sound of pain.

When Sephiroth led me to a hault, I assumed we had come to my room so I reached out for one of the statues that sat on either side ofthe door, only to find nothing but air. I frowned deeply. "Where's the statue?"

"What statue?" Sephiroth muttered absently. "There's nothing there." The hinges whined as he opened the door.

My brow furrowed in a scowl. "But I know there were two statues on either side of the door earlier." I maintained. "I felt them there so that I'd have a land mark to return to. Are you sure this is the right room?"

Sephiroth grunted. "You are asking me if _I'm _sure? Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the one who is blind?" He inquired coolly.

I took my most imposing step forward, ignoring the jibe, "If this is the same room, then why are the statues gone?"

"I don't remember there being any statues." Sephiroth attested.

My knuckles paled as I tightened my fists. "Just what are you insinuating? I told you I touched them. They were there earlier before I left the room!"

He expelled a capitulating sigh. "Alright. But I don't know what you want me to do about it."

I placed my hands on my hips, shaking my head in disbelief. "Maybe you should do a bit more investigating. You don't pay much attention for someone whose supposed to live here. I'll probably be murdered in my sleep."

"One could only hope." Sephiroth droned under his breath.

"I heard that." I said loudly as I lumbered reluctantly into the cold, drafty room.

Sephiroth followed me inside, his boots brushing upon the carpeted floor with barely a sound. I waited, holding my hand out for something to steady myself with. He came up beside me, hesitating briefly before taking my arm and leading me to the bed.

"Lay down." He ordered. "I'll be back with something to bind that."

I mumbled incoherently into the pillows where I had thrown myself, something to do with fates worse than death and silver haired men rotting in hell for eternity.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Sephiroth said lazily and exited the room.

* * *

It was sometime later when I finally awoke and realized that I'd fallen asleep. The pain in my leg had subsided considerably I noted. It was already mended and bandaged in fact, though I had no recollection of Sephiroth doing it. 

I leaned back and pondered what to do. Dreadful things were happening, everything was falling apart, and I didn't know what to do, or if there was anything I could do. I didn't want to be here!

The dam blew after a few moments of digesting the truth, and I buried my face in the pillows, crying without restraint. No comforting voice would come, no friend to tap my shoulder or listen to my grief - just myself and the darkness. I could let it all out and no one would hear or care.

A few hundred sobs or so later and I still couldn't choke down the dreadful feeling of failure sinking into my bones. My life was continually spiralling into disaster. Or so I'd always thought, until now, when I realized what true disaster felt like.

"Miss Lockhart, whatever did that pillow do to you to deserve such a thorough drenching by your self-pitying tears?" Sephiroth's voice sang out smoothly with a touch of amusement in his tone. Where he had come from I couldn't fathom.

I stopped abruptly, hastily blinking away the soreness in my eyes, and without a conscious thought I hurled said pillow in the direction I'd heard him. "You're a bastard." I accused and rolled away from him. "Is there something you find fascinating about misery?"

"No." Sephiroth answered bluntly. "On the contrary, such behavior makes me ill."

A bitter laugh came forth from the back of my throat. "Then go away." I mumbled morosely. "You probably don't even know how to cry. Maybe you never did."

The room fell eerily silent and a chill run up my spine unexpectedly, and then I felt a choking pain that I knew was not my own. My lower lip caught between my teeth and I bit down as another stream of tears escaped. That was wrong, horribly wrong, to say.

I sighed, shaking, and curled up into a protective ball. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, you needn't offer a weightless apology to me for the sake of propriety." He said stoically. "Please don't, in fact. We both know it's a lie."

His words stung more than I cared to admit, because I _was_ being honest.

It shed a new light on the situation however. How can anyone hope to heal a man so deeply wounded by the world? I certainly couldn't, and I didn't want to either. "I really hate you." I spoke softly, almost inaudibly, and wrapped myself around another pillow.

"Good. Then things are as they should be." Sephiroth retorted. "You can stay here. It would make my life easier. Either that or you can go out as I told you not to, and maybe this time the local wild life will finish the job so that I can be on with my life."

"Get out." I cried furiously.

And he complied, but I could feel the triumph resonating in his wake as he departed, and I felt sick to my stomach at the thought. He was so good at finding a weakness and stabbing with his owrds.

My heart shrank within my chest and I wept well into the night. I fell asleep again by some great miracle, and then I had dreams. It was the only solace I could find, but it was strange.

* * *

"_Music can tame the most feral of beasts, or so I've heard." _

_Who are you? _

"_You should play, Tifa. Your mother loved to hear you play." Papa said again. _

_He had said it once every month, as if he'd forgotten that last time he mentioned it, or that I existed at all beyond his dreams.  
_

"_You can do this, Tifa. You can." _

_I know your voice, but why can't I place it?  
_

_

* * *

_

My eye lids drifted open groggily. They were sore and puffy from the hours of stressful weeping. Goose bumps prickled my bare skin and I shivered involuntarily. The wind was filtering in through an open window and the temperature had dropped drastically.

I slid out from under the covers with reluctance, hesitating to put weight on the bandaged leg. It ached only a little, to my pleasant surprise, and I was able to feel my way to the window without incident.

I latched it tightly shut and turned back at the room. My ears pricked out the distinct sound of whispering outside my door. I stiffened apprehensively and strained to listen, but I didn't dare move closer yet.

"...piano...?"

"-probably doesn't know how..."

"...it's worth a try."

The bits and pieces that I was able to decipher from the deep, baritone speech of the two speakers left me more befuddled than anything. It seemed like an odd conversation to be holding outside one's door, but they obviously didn't know I was awake. I held my breath and crept towards the door till I could press my ear against it.

Silence. Looks like they knew now.

My hand shifted instantly to the door handle and I yanked it open forcefully.

One of the two jumped with a loud yelp while the second remained quiet and motionless. I found myself sandwiched between them. It finally occurred to me, as I waited for the worst, that perhaps jumping two mysterious strangers that you couldn't see was a bad idea.

"At last." Someone said, sounding quite pleased.

My fingers flexed uncertainly and I shifted my stance in anticipation of a fight. "Who are you?" I demanded. The quiver in my voice was an unfortunate give away to the terror I was feeling at the time.

"I'm Kahn." The one to my left announced. "My brother is Athos."

"Hello." Athos applied cheerfully from my right.

I glanced back and forth between them apprehensively. My hand reached out after a time, searching for something solid to inspect, and was met by another, hard and as cold as stone. He was not human I realized. "What are you?" I blundered.

"We're gargoyles." Athos piped in.

Kahn groaned inwardly as I stiffened in recognition. "It was you then." I stated frigidly. "You were the ones that attacked us."

"Well actually it-"

"Shut up, Athos." Kahn barked irritably. "You're not helping."

There was a short silence followed by blank, "oh", from behind me. Athos made a pouting sound and seemed to sit down on the floor. "Sure, bro." He said quietly.

I felt a pang of sympathy for him, though I knew that it was against all logistics. He seemed too innocent and harmless to be considered an enemy, and yet they had to be.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, sighing.

Kahn inhaled deeply, "We are not your enemy." He said with utmost sincerity. "It was necessary that we protect you from him."

"Necessary?" I practically shrieked. "You abducted me, blinded me, and then just disappeared. Why _should_ I believe you!"

Movement from behind startled me and I turned my head inquisitvely. Athos had stood back up and walked to my side.

"If we wanted to hurt you, we wouldn't be bothering to talk to you, would we?" The brother said. "We're just doing what we were told."

"It's as he says." Kahn put in steadily. "We're acting on another's orders."

"Whose orders?" I pressed.

"The mistress of this castle of course." Athos beamed. "Although, she isn't anymore." He added sadly. "She hasn't been for a long time."

Kahn made a grunting sound and I imagine he gave his brother an icy stare as well. "The mistress was a Cetra." He explained. "She's been dead for many centuries, but her spirit sometimes roams the Northern Region as an arctic fox. We served her while she was alive, and still do now."

_That rings a bell._

I nodded absentmindedly as I recalled the fox which had led me to the mouth of the ice cave and then disappeared shortly afterwards. A hundred questions were raised as I attempted to sort everything out into more coherent thoughts. If things hadn't been difficult enough, life was throwing me a few more hurtles just incase.

However, there was still one alarm bell ringing in the back of my head that had yet to be fully answered. "That doesn't explain why you destroyed my sight."

"You misunderstand." Kahn conveyed quickly. "Here," A light appeared - a light that I could see.

My lips parted in a tiny gasp. "What is that?" I breathed and reached out towards it tentatively. That light had led me into the castle earlier, or whenever it was. I'd lost track of time.

"It's a stone of blinding." He replied and pressed it firmly into my outstretched hand. "Keep it safe and it will restore your sight when this is over."

I froze, certain that I'd misheard him. "What?"

Kahn grasped my wrists gently. "It cannot be allowed to break." He insisted urgently. "You will lose your sight forever if it does. And _he_ mustn't find it."

The stone felt warm as I closed my hand around it. It still glowed, but only faintly beneath my fingers. I stared down at it in awe. "What does it do?"

"It guides you." He replied. "And locks away your mind's secrets from the prying eyes of others."

Even as he said it I could feel a strange sort of awareness of my surroundings while grasping the stone. I knew where the staircase was and that there was a potted plant on either side of it. Athos stood three feet off to my right, and Kahn was only a step in front of me. If I'd wanted to do, I could've struck him easily and exactly on target. And if I held it up to him, I could make out the dim outline of his face, and then his eyes.

He smiled faintly beneath my scrutiny.

"And who is _he?_" I looked at him steadily, searching for signs of deceit.

Athos shuddered nearby. "Evil, evil man."

"Yes." Kahn agreed gravely, nodding his head. "A skeleton in the Cetra's closet."

My expression turned blank. "What do you mean?"

"Kryth - that's his name - is one of their own." He explained. "He was not so willing to abide by the rules of his race. Like all people and things, there were both good and bad among them."

A still silence crept upon us as I pondered the news. _Maybe they could help me,_ I thought suddenly. I'd learned more from them in the span of a minute than I ever would have tripping around the halls of this blasted castle. If they'd served the old master, then they knew their way around. Everything was within my grasp, if they were willing to help.

I was already fabricating plans before my lips had parted to inquire. "Kahn," I began quickly, biting my lip, "Can you...woudl you be willing to help me?"

"We are at your service." He answered immediately. "Our mistress has already requested that we assist you."

"Yeah." Athos said, trailing of for a moment. "I think she's worried about something."

"What would you have us do?" Kahn asked.

I mulled over this for a moment, and then something clicked in my mind. My friends were looking for me and, if I knew them, someone would undoubtedly have found my trail by now. That someone would most assuredly be Vincent. In fact, I was almost certain that if the others had found a way to contact him with the news, he would know exactly where I was. He had a way of knowing that sort of thing that made him down right creepy at times.

"There's someone who might come looking for me." I began.

"You mean the guy in the red cape?" Athos interrupted cheerily. "We saw him."

My jaw slackened in astonishment. "What? Already?" I gasped. "Where?"

Kahn cleared his throat. "On his way here I imagine. He was prancing through the forest last time I saw him."

I moaned softly, grasping my head. "That'll be a disaster if he comes."

"Indeed." Kahn agreed. "We'll try and deter him if you like, but I'll warn you in advance that we've been rather unsuccessful so far."

"Well, just try." I said. "If I had to choose who would find me first of all my friends, it would be Vincent. He is the most likely to maintain a cool head about the situation and not jump to any conclusions. So even if you fail, it could still work to our advantage."

"Right then." Kahn said sternly. "It should only take one of us to do the job. Athos could give you a tour of the castle if you like."

"Of course." Athos burst out excitedly. "And that way you can avoid the silver haired pretty boy if you want to. It'll be good fun."

My lips curved into a wry smile. "Sounds like a plan." I stopped suddenly, remembering. "There's just one other thing I'd like to know."

"Yes?" It was Kahn who spoke.

"When can I get my vision back?"

There was a short pause before he responded. "When Kryth is dead and sealed in the Promise Land."

I nodded solemnly, though still somewhat skeptical. "Ok."

Kahn departed then with a brief goodbye, leaving just Athos and I in the hall. I turned towards him, holding out the stone. The dim light illuminated a widely grinning and youthful looking face. He seemed almost human, but for the gray complexion and horns protruding from his head. His eyes were pure white.

"Hello." He chirped.

"Hi." I managed faintly and turned away again. "So, what do you want to show me first?"

Athos made a humming sound as he pondered. "I know." He announced. "The ballroom. You wanted to go there, didn't you?"

My brow darted upwards suspiciously, "How did you know that?"

"Oh we hear everything that goes on in the castle." He chirped idly. "Do you play piano by any chance?"

"No." I stopped short with an uncertain frown. "I mean, yes, but it's been a long time. Why?"

"Oh the mistress has a wonderful grand piano. She used to play it all the time." He babbled happily. "Come on, I'll fly you down the stairs."

My lips parted in the midst of a protest, but I was cut off by the sudden sensation of being swept off the ground. I swallowed nervously as the air rushed swiftly past, holding my breath, and then my boots touched solid ground again.

"This way." Athos called and started off ahead of me.

The stone in my hand reacted immediately, gliding into the air in front of me. I followed hesitantly at first, not entirely trusting of the stone's magic. It didn't seem to lead me astray though, so I quickened pace a little.

We passed through the door that I'd broken the day before, and into the hall where i'd ecountered the zombie. I lingered there briefly to examine what I could of the scene. It was mostly shadow even with the stone's power. "Where does this door lead to?" I called out.

"The guest rooms. There's another stair case at the end of it too." Athos explained. "There are a lot of intercepting hallways around here. It's kind of a big maze."

"Great." I trailed after him liesurely for a ways before asking, "Is the piano still in tune?"

Hinges groaned as a heavy door was opened just in front of me. "As far as I know. Mistress always said it was enchanted."

"Enchanted?" I echoed. _That could mean anything._

"It still shines like new, even at 1000 years of age." Athos answered, awe-stricken. "It plays like any other piano, although I bet it sounds a tad nicer than most. The enchantment just keeps it young."

I nodded idly as I passed into the ballroom. "That's convenient." I said and lifted my head slightly, sniffing the air. It felt silly, but it helped somewhat to identify certain things, mostly age and decay here. "What does the ballroom look like?" The power of the stone was no where near enough to show me.

Athos hesitated at first, groping about for a description with a nervous grunt. "Well, its kind of roundish and really big with lots of tapestries, and carved wood trimming that could use some new varnish. There's an open patio too, but it's a bit chilly out there right now. In the summer it leads out into the gardens. Although, we're getting pretty close to spring now. Maybe there will be flowers in a month?"

I chuckled lightly. "I doubt that, but it sounds wonderful."

"I don't know. Mistress liked her flowers. Maybe they're enchanted too? We're always the first to thaw in the spring." Athos indicated. "You never know."

"Where's the piano?" I asked.

"Oh, it's across the way." Athos said and stalked off.

I walked along slowly, absorbing all the different scents and sounds. There was vegetation in this room, probably potted plants or tropical tress. It did seem abnormally warm for a castle in winter. There were hints of moldy fabric and dust floating in the air too.

It was a few minutes before I reached the piano. The room was large, that was obvious. My boot bumped into a step as I was creeping along and I had to climb up onto a small platform on which the piano was stationed.

My hands reached out tentatively, searching the air. Then I felt the smooth, polished surface beneath my fingertips as I slid them along the edge of the piano. I found the stool after a moment and carefully took a seat, pocketing the stone for the time being.

"Do you like it?" Athos asked eagerly. "Mistress loved it so dearly."

I found the lid and lifted it gently, revealing the keys underneath, and glided my hands across them nostalgically. It had been so long since I had played, and without sight to read the music, how could I remember? There was the stone...

I pulled it back out and held it up, but there was nothing there. My heart sank a fraction. "I can't play."

"Why not?" He blurted out incredulously.

"No music." I murmured softly, pressing a single key. A crisp, clean 'A' sounded out loudly and carried exceptionally well through the room, like a theater. My fingerS felt along, picking out the black keys from the white until my hands were in correct position.

Oddly, my memory seemed to serve me better without seeing. I had to rely on my hands, and they knew the music more than anything. As I started to play the music simply came.

It was rough in spots, and I had to stop now and then when I slipped on a bad note, but as my fingers loosened up, playing got easier. By the time I'd finished the first piece I was already onto the second without a moment's hesitation. The tension in my shoulders eased up and I sat up straighter, as a smile toyed at my lips.

Not much time had passed when I reached the final piece that was committed to memory. There were only three. I saved this one for last subconsciously, knowing that it had always been a favorite of my mother's, and mine too.

The sound was melancholy. When I was a child and my mother had played it, I always cried. It felt tragic, at times hinting happiness, but always ending sorrowfully. Grief seemed to draw the most intense emotion from me though; Perhaps that is why I loved it.

For a while reality was put to rest, and I was alone and content with the music. The only thing missing was the orchestra to fill in the gaps. It was powerful nonetheless, and easy to emmerse one's self in. There was sympothy in the notes for my bitter circumstance, and they wrapped me in a comforting embrace for this moment.

The melody's finale resounded through out the great hall, and my lips parted in an empty sigh. I dared not make a sound for fear of breaking the spell. If I moved I would find myself back in the nightmare, and I wasn't ready.

I folded my arms over the music stand cautiously and rested my head against them. "I'm sorry mother." I murmured softly. She had loved the piano, but I had only played in passing. It would've made her so happy if I'd grown up to be a famous pianist, although I doubt she could complain that I'd become a reknown hero instead.

"You play well." Came a voice that I was not expecting to hear, nor very pleased to discover within spitting distance of me. Athos had evidently vacated the premise at Sephiroth's unbidden arrival.

"No. Not really." I attested, though it was more out of the desire to argue with him than anything.

Sephiroth ignored me dutifully. "That is an unusual gift, committing so much to memory."

I sat up slowly, my fingers absentmindedly fiddling with my clothes again. _I must look really awful. A bath would be nice. Do they even have baths around here?_

An uncomfortable silence descended on the room. After a time I grew restless of it and decided to pose the million dollar question with as little feeling as I could muster, "What do you want?" On the contrary, I was quite curious to know.

After a short pause he clipped, "Nothing." He pivoted on his heel and started to go. "Pardon the interruption."

I bolted up off the stool and after him, remembering just in time to stop before racing off the edge of the platform. "Wait." I hollered.

"What?" He called impatiently, stopping. He was not as far away as I thought.

"Come here." I said.

"Why would I do that?" He asked drearily.

"Oh just come here." I insisted irritably.

Sephiroth stifled a groan as he none too quickly approached the platform. He leaned his body against it, probably witha bored expression on his face, "Well?"

I knelt down cautiously, not really knowing what I was doing, and reached out. My fingertips brushed against his cheek unexpectedly and felt him flinch, but not retreat. His skin was warm and smooth - except for a jagged scar across the length of his face -, his bones well defined, and he had a prominant brow that gave way to a perfectly straight nose. Long, thick locks of hair swept the sides of his cheeks and descended down to his shoulders.

He didn't move for the longest time, didn't even breath, until it suddnely dawned on us both that we were behaving out of character.

We jerked away all at once.

I cleared my throat and turned my head, thankful that I couldn't see his face. "Want to make sure." I mumbled under my breath.

"Of what?" He snapped edgily.

"That it's you, I guess." I replied and shrugged. "One can never be sure."

"Don't be ridiculous." He scoffed.

I smirked dryly. An idea sprang to mind and I tilted my head at him, contemplating, "Can you read music?"

Sephiroth paused for a second, mulling over whether or not he divulge such personal pieces of information regarding himself. "Yes."

"Good." I smiled. _I can put you to good use. _

If I could've seen him, I'm certain his eyes must have narrowed suspiciously. "I sense you are up to something that is bound to cause me intense displeasure."

I reached down and took his hand. "Come on." I said, pulling on his arm.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, resisting. "Shouldn't you eat something?'

My forehead wrinkled in a scowl. "Eat?" _What was with this man and food? _

"Yes." He intoned flatly. "We can fiddle with the piano later."

"Really?" I exclaimed, baffled. "You'll read for me then? We'll have to find some music of course, but I'm sure that you know where to find that."

"Oh why not?" He growled. "I have nothing better to do in this godforsaken place. It would be entertaining at the least."

I smiled and squeezed his hand, "Thank you." I don't know what came over me to do what I did after that - perhaps I did not hate him after all. A strange euphoria captured me in the moment and I leaned forward to embrace him, not too quickly . Sephiroth stiffened at first, then staggered back, as if he had received a blow. I let go of course to avoid falling, and sat back on my heels, chiding myself for the foolish act.

It is a slow process getting down to so carefully guarded a heart. Music clearly had an effect on him though, and in a way I thought beyond his feeling. It would be difficult at first, but I was discovering motivation in this new task: motivation and hope. He didn't need to know that I possessed the stone, not when I could use the excuse of blindness to my advantage.

"What's gotten into you." He muttered, "The last thing I need is another female fawning over me."

I glared towards him. "Don't kid yourself. I'd rather die."

"You'd be surprised what some woman would to for-"

"Oh shut up." I interrupted, shaking my head in disgust. "You're awful."

"And you need a bath." Sephiroth responded. "Are we done here?"

I lifted my hand towards him, waiting. "You're the one who knows where to get a bath, not I."

Sephiroth grunted and took it rather forcefully, but he had the forsight to help me down off the platform before storming off on his way with me in tow.

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **I have re-edited this, 6/08/06 so that it reads a little smoother and makes more sense. I would advise that people look through it again because there are some changes made that may minorly affect the course of the story.

Take care,

Faerlyte


	5. Chapter 5: Skinning the Cat

_**Chapter 5: Skinning the Cat**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FF7 or its characters, although by the time I finish this story I might. As in, it's taking forever, and maybe never.

* * *

Finding a bath in a prehistoric castle was a bit of a stretch, that is until Sephiroth lead me into what was the most archaic bathroom imaginable. It dated back to a time when water was hauled in buckets and one had servants to do the work. There were no servants to haul water now however. 

I would have enjoyed seeing the bathroom, if only to admire the architecture.

"They brought water from the wells and heated it with coal fire." Sephiroth described languidly. "Of course, in those days lords and ladies had servants at ready disposal for such tasks"

"We can manage." I replied calmly.

There was a long pause, followed by a somewhat indignant, "'We'?"

"Oh, sorry. _You _can manage it." I corrected. My fingers slid along the smooth, polished surface of the tub.. There was no rust or deterioration that I could tell. This place had to be enchanted to withstand the aging process so thoroughly.

I stood up, hands on my hips. "I doubt I could be of much help even if I wanted to."

"That goes without saying." Sephiroth said offhandedly. "Don't do or touch anything while I'm gone. You'll be lost before you know it."

My head nodded absently, but his words went unheeded. The door shut behind him and I was alone again within another darkened chamber. Everywhere was dark now though. By now I was at least half way acclimated to my 'new' surroundings. I was even beginning to enjoy the heightening of my other senses in compensation for my lacking sight.

With the seeing stone in hand, I rallied my courage and explored the room. I could make out things on a very rudimentary level and avoid falling into dark chasms, such as giant holes or built in baths, but not much else.

The floor was tiled stone of a sort, very cold to the touch, and the walls were carved relief and mosaics. There were metal towel holders– dust ridden but not rusted–, moth eaten curtains, and wooden separators for changing. An old sauna was in one corner of the room, and a large oblong hole some 20 feet long was cut into the floor, empty and growing fungus from the cracks in the tiles.

Once upon a time I imagine it was quite an extravagant bathing facility, especially for the time period in which it was built. The previous owners had to have been of royalty to afford such luxury. There was no other place like this in all the world that I knew of, which was cause to wonder; how had such a historical place gone unnoticed?

There were a great deal of questions needing answering, but the odds had yet to quake it my favor. Sephiroth's lack of cooperation was slowing down progress to the point of standing still, though I am partly to blame for that. I wasn't going to ask him outright for help though, as my pride wouldn't stand for it.

Thirty minutes passed before Sephiroth came back. He made an ample amount of racket getting through the door with buckets of sloshing water in both hands. As overseer to his efforts, I doubt it pleased him any that I was smiling at having him sweat at my expense.

He elicited a loud grunt and then there was the not quite simultaneous thud of the buckets setting on the floor. A wayward splash happened to drench part of my leg, and not by accident I'm sure.

_Oh, this was getting us nowhere._ I sighed inwardly and tried to face him as best I could, "Look, we're not doing this right at all."

"Pardon?" Sephiroth showed little sympathy or care for our circumstances. He was emptying water into the bathtub.

"Damn it, can you quit acting like an ass for just a minute?" I demanded, frustrated. I wanted to glare at him. "We're acting like children. Nothing will get done if we continue on like this."

"We're supposed to be getting something done?" Sephiroth said with feigned ignorance.

I could have slapped him for it, but I knew that I'd never succeed. "Forget it. You just can't deal with another person, that's your problem. It's all about you. Didn't they teach people skills at Shin-Ra academy?"

Sephiroth inhaled sharply, "Obviously, and had I been present in the academy as opposed to locked up in some fool's basementwhile he paraded himself as a scientist, I might have learned some. And in case you have forgotten, it was I who so _generously _agreed to haul water for your precious personal hygiene."

"Per your request that I take a bath." I reminded him. "You walked yourself into that one."

He laughed sharply, "That is rich. I could have made you haul your own water had I so chose, but I did not. Of course, coming from the likes of me such a gesture of good will _would _go unnoticed by my 'moral superior'."

"Are you moping?" I asked incredulously. The twitch of a crooked smirk forming at the corners of my mouth was too obvious to be ignored. I could feel the heat of his rage and the unexpected pause of uncertainty that followed.

"I do not mope." He stated bluntly. "I am merely pointing out the habitual tendencies of human beings to be blind to that which unsettles and undermines their reasoning."

"And I feel that you are being prejudicial against blind people." I replied in jest. "We can't very well help ourselves, now can we?"

Sephiroth was silent, his expression hidden from me. I wished now more than anything to have the pleasure of seeing his reaction for I'm certain that it was worth a laugh or two. "Your water is getting cool." He intoned flatly.

I crossed my arms defiantly, "And?"

"I suggest you take advantage of the heat while you still can." He answered.

"That's it?" I stuck my hand into the water. It was scathingly hot. I tilted my head back sardonically, "Getting cool, is it? Capable of searing flesh from bone is more like it. I'll need cold water to offset the temperature and fill it up a bit more."

"You are an endless reservoir of complaints." Sephiroth replied, but it lacked any real alacrity. "There is cold water here. I'm disappointed that you failed to discover it while I was away."

"Well sorry for having a somewhat impaired sense of my surroundings." I snapped. "Show me where it is so that you can go and I can have my bath."

"And here I was anticipating a good show." He remarked remorsefully.

I nearly set myself on fire my skin flushed so deeply. I intended to continue on as if nothing had happened, but my legs betrayed me and I lost my balance. To make matters worse, Sephiroth was right beside me to take my hand with such grace as to humiliate me further. while I stumbled clumsily at his side.

"Be careful." He said, his voice deceptively smooth and alluring. This was a side of Sephiroth that I was unaware he possessed and I wasn't entirely happy to discover it.

"You don't have to tell me that every five minutes." I grumbled. "Now would you please go? I'll take care of the rest."

"Very well. The fountain is to your left." He departed without another word. The door closed behind him quietly, indicating that he was indeed gone and that it was safe for me to undress.

I was relieved to have some time alone for a while, especially within the comforts of a warm bath. It felt like weeks since my last soak in water and I was in sore need of one now. I wasted no time in submerging myself and I had nearly fallen asleep after a few minutes.

"Oh get up Tifa." I sighed after a while and reluctantly commenced to scrub the dirt and grime from my skin.

It didn't seem like enough time had passed before someone was bursting in on me. The sponge dropped reflexively from my hand and I was already mentally preparing myself for a battle in the nude. I was mercifully spared that embarrassment by the intruder himself.

"Oh! I'm sorry." It was Athos. He laughed nervously. "I guess I should knock first, huh?"

I smiled faintly, "Yeah, it's a good habit to get into."

"It's really important though." He insisted earnestly. "You have to come."

My jaw dropped, "Now? I haven't finished my bath--"

"But Vincent, he's--"

"What's happened? Is he alright?" I demanded and nearly bolted upright without any thought to maintaining decency. Fortunately, I slipped in the attempt and plunged back into the safety of the water.

Athos hesitated a moment too long. "That depends..."

_Oh no... _I was seized by panic and this time I was not concerned about modesty when I scrambled out into the open air. I retrieved the towel, which Sephiroth had apparently set aside for me, and secured it around me hastily. "I'll be dressed in just a second."

The gargoyle, possibly confused by my rash haste, retreated wordlessly. He was waiting outside the door when I finished.

"Tell me what's happened." I instructed urgently.

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Athos assured me quickly. "I don't think."

I sighed impatiently. "Out with it."

Athos' clawed feet scraped against the marble floor as they shifted. He was evidently extremely bothered by the situation, which seemed to contradict his initial statement that it was "not as bad as it sounds". "Uh, you see...we couldn't seem to dissuade him from coming inside, so I thought maybe this thing the mistress gave me might help."

"What thing?" I inquired. .

"It's just a charm. I'm not really sure how it works. Apparently it changes people into animals." He explained. His voice brightened unexpectedly, "He makes a very handsome cat though!"

My heart skipped a beat or two there. It may have bounced into the pit of my stomach very briefly too. "What?" I exclaimed dubiously.

Athos took a hesitant step to the side, keeping some distance between us. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "It was an accident, but we think we can undo it, and it does sort of keep him out of the way for the time being."

I was on the verge of laughing hysterically it was so absurd.. Vincent the cat? He would never live it down. I had to find him before Sephiroth did and he was mistakened for a threat, or something expendable. Hopefully Vincent would not object to my accosting him.

"Bring me to him." I commanded.

Another long pause. "Um, well you see, that's the other thing," Athos began reluctantly, "he's run off and we can't find him."

_Well this just gets better and better._ How was I going to find him first if I could barely see? A single cat would be hard enough to find in this place for someone who could see.

"Then we just have to keep looking." I concluded forcefully. Just _how _I was going to manage that I hadn't quite figured out, but we had to do something. Vincent could not be allowed to just roam around. Surely he would seek me out too if he knew I was here? I can't imagine he wanted to _remain _a cat. "I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere."

_He had better..._

"We'll keep looking." Athos said. "One of us is bound to find him."

By the time I realized that the gargoyle had up and left he was beyond hearing my urgent call. I stood there in a daze as I pondered what I should do. I didn't particularly relish in going on another blind adventure, especially when I risked running into Sephiroth. What exactly did he _do _when he wasn't around? He seemed to vanish into thin air.

Perhaps doing a little extra poking about would be in a my best interest. I might find out something useful regarding the present danger, I might find Vincent, or I might find out just what Sephiroth is up to– any of which had the potential to benefit me. I had the seeing stone too so it wouldn't be as dangerous as before, but it was limited. I could not throw caution to the wind entirely.

"Which way first?" I mused aloud, looking from the right, to up ahead, and finally to my left. I could discern from the vague shadowy outlines beyond that there were three hallways. They might all lead to the same destination for all I knew and Vincent could be down any one of them, or none at all.

I stepped left on impulse and started at a brisk pace. A sense of urgency suddenly compelled me to make haste. I for one believed that woman's fabled intuition was not something to be take lightly. My own experience could attest to its validity.

The shadows swayed and bent as I walked. I had very little knowledge of the seeing stone and its capabilities so I didn't know exactly what to expect. If held close to something it acted as a flashlight of a sort, but when exposed to a wide area it could do very little, but outline objects and defined edges such as doorways. The walls and floor were pitch black so as to appear like an endless abyss. At times it was disconcerting; at any moment it felt like I could be swallowed by the darkness.

My train of thought was wandering aimlessly when I noticed something abnormal from the corner of my eye. I stopped and examined the spot closer to discover a set of stairs. So there was a second floor in the castle wings, and I'd nearly missed the damn thing.

I curiously climbed a step, one hand reaching for the baluster. There was a lot of area to cover in this place, but here was as good a start as any. Some force seemed to draw me this way too, but which would it be? Was it Vincent, or maybe the call of destiny? Or perhaps a need to satisfy curiosity for a man of many secrets?

The stairs went further up than I expected. I had begun to suspect that I'd inadvertently entered a tower when at last a door confronted me, rather physically in fact. It was heavy, framed with steel, and reluctant to budge. I gave it three firm tugs and on the third it relinquished roughly half an inch. So I tried again with a bit more gusto and it popped open with unexpected force and a frigid gust of wind.

I sucked in sharply as the outside air clung to my skin. My damp hair was stiffening rapidly and I almost turned back, but something held my curiosity. It would've been nice to have a more clear idea of where I was; if I thought the seeing stone had been limited inside, it was even worse outside, but this would have to do.

My only concern was that the door might lock behind me. It seemed to hang open though if I didn't touch it so I cautiously stepped out onto the ballast and began the crossing of the wall. I'm assuming that's what it was anyway. It was wide enough for two people abreast and the wall itself came up nearly to my chest.

The weather was terribly cold and I was ill dressed for the journey, which was already longer than I had anticipated. Where did this thing lead, if anywhere at all? Was I just circling the outside of the castle? I'd never actually seen the caslte and so I had no way of knowing where I was according to memory..

I was getting apprehensive with the cold gradually sinking in when at last I came to a dead end, or what I felt to be a door. There was nowhere else to go but back inside. I tried the handle anxiously and felt an overwhelming relief wash over me as it turned easily and the door opened without protest. The warm greeting from within was even more satisfying than the unlocked door.

In my haste to escape the cold, the door shut behind me with more force than I intended, carrying the sound through the halls loudly. I froze momentarily with fingers crossed and waited for something to move or make a sound. Nothing came and I breathed another sigh of relief. Sephiroth didn't need to know that I was up and about. If he was up to something, it was better that he not know I was in a position to find out what.

I descended a short set of steps and entered a hall. I had just turned to my right when an unfamiliar sound drifted within ear shot. I halted abruptly and listened for a moment, but it was too faint yet. It may have only been my imagination, but I could swear that it was like music. Curious, I pursued the sound emanating from down the hall with growing admiration.

As I crept closer, the source of the sound became clear. It was undoubtedly an instrument of some kind, though not one that I was especially familiar with. I was so enamored with the beautiful music emanating from the last room down the hall that I never thought to connect it with a person.

Then, as I reached the door, the truth suddenly registered and my hand hovered dormantly before the door, poised to knock. My lips parted a fraction as his name rolled silently over my tongue, "Sephiroth?" My brow furrowed together in puzzlement and mild disbelief.

Could there be another person here? Maybe it was the ghost of the previous mistress, or maybe one of the gargoyles had taken up music over the centuries, but neither of those possibilities were logically sound, and the song was unmistakably Spehiroth for reasons I couldn't explain.

Violin! That was it. They were such lovely instruments, both to look at and to hear. String instruments have such a clear and refined tone unlike any other type of instrument, and it required an exceptionally good ear to be a proficient player. Somehow, it was not surprising at all to discover that Sephiroth was a closet artist of the violin; it was fitting of his disposition.

I took a step back to admire the music and revel in its peaceful atmosphere. It would be unwise to disturb Sephiroth now when he obviously never intended for me to find out about his hobby. Leaving was hard, but I risked discovery if I lingered too long and Sephiroth was very adept at sensing uninvited presences.

The music stopped abruptly with a screech of strings, followed by a strange noise from within that was not human in origin, and then there was chaos. I hastened back to the door instinctively. Sephiroth was cursing something vicious, things were crashing and falling over, and something _else _was snarling and spitting like a cat with his hackles up. An enraged meow froze me fast and then a realized what was transpriing. I burst through the door a moment later.

"– I'll skin you alive you– "

"No, don't!" I cried out quickly and tried to locate a figure somewhere in the room with the stone's limited power.

Everything reeled to a halt at my unexpected arrival. I could feel more than one pair of eyes gawking at me in astonishment. At least I had intervened before Sephiroth had succeeded in following through with his intention of skinning Vincent alive. I would never have forgiven myself for it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sephiroth snarled furiously "You have no business here! Get out, or so help me, I will skin _you _alive as well."

My entire body flinched at the rage in his voice. I wanted to turn and run as fast as I could, but I wasn't about to allow him that satisfaction. It helped that I could not see his fury too, the power of which most great men could not endure.

But more than anything I was angry. I wasn't going to let him brow beat me like some child, especially considering I'd crossed no lines that I was aware of. "I heard the music." I explained flatly. "So I came to listen."

Something rubbed gently against the outside of my leg and I almost collapsed with joy. I didn't waste time in stooping down to pick up the silken soft feline, though I was not at all sure of how Vincent might take such an aggressive action. He made no protest however, and I immediately felt my resolve harden with his support.

"I said get out." Sephiroth repeated shakily. "Don't push me."

That was the last straw. I straightened to my full height, pulled back my shoulders and tried to see into Sephiroth's soul; it took every last bit of courage within me, and all while holding a cat in my arms. A cat named Vincent.

"It was lovely. I don't know why you'd want to hide it." I said softly. "We're even now– I played for you, you for me. But I'm sorry, I can't have you skinning Vincent alive."

That caught him enough off guard to earn me a brief reprieve from his temper. He would have to choose which was more important to him now; maintaining this image of danger and hostility, or pursuing the puzzling turn of events I had set into motion. A wise man would choose the latter.

"Vincent?" Sephiroth echoed skeptically.

_Good man, good man. _

"Mmmhmmm." I nodded absently and stroked Vincent's thick hair– oh, that seemed so odd! Old habits died hard. Generally when dealing with cats, petting them was a common sign of affection, and, generally, they were not humans in disguise. I was still coming to terms with the fact that Vincent was indeed the fuzzy feline in my arms. It was him though, no matter how strange it seemed.

"That filthy animal is Vincent?" Sephiroth sounded suitably vexed.

"Yes," I drawled impatiently, "that is what I said." Vincent promptly jettisoned to the floor and departed without another word. I was sorely tempted to chase after him, but I couldn't very well ask him why he had opted to leave so suddenly. "I think he took offense."

Sephiroth was not amused. "What's going on here? You know something that you've not told me. You'd best come clean right now or this little game of ours ends tonight."

I hesitated, "I...you expect me to just trust you?"

He sighed audibly. "No. I expect you to do the intelligent thing, which at the moment consists of telling me the truth."

I bowed my head indecisively. He was probably right, but I couldn't bring myself to divulge secrets which could give me leverage above him. I shook my head steadily. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I heard Sephiroth rear up so fast from that chair that I recoiled in surprise. Unfortunately, there was a piece of furniture behind me, which I promptly slammed into and lost my balance, and next thing I knew I was on the floor.

I expected him to pounce on me the very next instant, but oddly he did not. Instead, he went to the door and presumably closed it so as to promote privacy. That had potential to be both good or bad.

I thought he turned and faced me. I felt guilt begin to gnaw at my chest and I bowed my head away. His apparent scrutiny was neither malicious or condescending; it was disappointed.

"I cannot make you believe in me." Sephiroth began tiredly, "And I don't consider it my obligation to convince you otherwise. You would not allow that anyhow, now would you?"

Silence.

"No. You said so yourself. You won't forget or forgive." He concluded. "You will live in the past until there is no future. Nothing in this world is worth you having to see me in a different light, and I accept that. But don't come crying for help and then not take it when it is freely given."

My eyes blurred with fresh, unbidden tears that burned as they leaked from the corners of my eyes. How dare he! I was the one who lost everything, not him! What right did he have to make _me _feel the villain after all that he'd done? What right did he have to say those things and be absolutely right about everything?

For once Serphiroth was mercifully kind in his silence while I sobbed out my frustrations.

I drew my knees to my chest slowly, staring off into the dark abyss that was my prison, and began to relate all the details that I'd previously kept from him. I'd been keeping more than I realized to myself, and there were still a few things I refused to tell--things that I was afraid of facing. I did tell him about the stone though and how I could use it to see some things. He was probably the least pleased to hear about that, as I had intentionally kept it secret as a means of using him to my advantage, but he was not one to dwell on things.

When I had finished, Sephiroth was quiet for a moment, thinking. "I expected as much." He said at last.

My head came up sharply,"Then why did you ask me? Why did you...why did you say those things if you already knew anyway?"

"Because I wanted you to tell me yourself." He replied calmly. "Now, time is waning and we have a lot to do. I suggest you find that cat of yours– we're going to need him."

"Me?" I gasped ncredulously. "You expect me to find him in this condition?"

"I don't see why not. You have once already and there's the stone to aid you." He maintained.

"No." I replied.. "No, I think it's time we start working together if we're going to do this. I'm not efficient enough by myself and we need to be on the same page."

"As you wish." Sephiroth agreed reluctantly. "I have been trying without avail to break into the dungeons for the better part of a month. Call it an inkling, but I suspect the answers we seek are there."

"Well, it's a start." I tilted my head slightly, "Why did you want to go down there though?" I asked.

Sephiroth brushed past me at a brisk pace and replied over his shoulder as he left, "The same reason you do."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Why yes, I am still alive. I'm in college too. I have no idea how this chapter came to be. One day (today) I sat down and it just happened, but with such a long period of dormancy I fear the quality may suffer or that my devout readers have already given up. Hopefully neither of these are the case and you were able to thoroughly enjoy it. I bid you all good day and Happy Holidays! And please do review. 

Faerlyte


	6. Chapter 6: Mistress of the Castle

_**Chapter 6: Mistress of the Castle**_

Holy cow, I just updated.

* * *

I find it fascinating that, inevitably, when a man is confronted by a locked door while in the presence of a woman, his first inclination is to use bodily force to break it down. When that doesn't work, they repeat the process. Eventually they reach the point where the only way of salvaging the last shreds of dignity is to beat that infernal door into submission or die trying.

"You know thats never going to work." I pointed out idly, arms crossed as I leaned against the wall of the hall. Flecks of paint and pieces of mortar hit the floor with every shuddering impact.

The general grunted as he made another attempt at the door, and was, for the fifth time, stiffly refused. He retorted with a growl, "If you have any new insight to share on the present situation, _do tell_."

I sighed, my arms falling at my sides despondently and I gnawed silently on my lip. There had to be a better way of going about this, I thought, and then I had a small epiphany. "We could ask the gargoyles. They might know where the keys are."

There was a long and distinctly ominous pause, soon to be punctured Sephiroth's derisive reply, "The gargoyles? He echoed. You want me to ask the _gargoyles _how to get into the library?"

I could feel his heated stare as it singed the flesh around my face. It was kind of nice not having to look him in the eyes come to think of it. I'm sure the damage would've been much worse otherwise

"Is that a problem for you?" I inquired, arching a single brow. "If you'd rather beat yourself senseless against a locked door all day, far be it from me to stop you."

Sephiroths foot connected with said door, followed by a very colorful string of pain-laced curses. "Why couldn't they just _let_—_me_—_die?"_

"Mmm, repentance maybe?" I suggested, tilting my head to one side objectively.

"Shouldn't you be finding that filthy feline of yours?" Sephiroth snapped. He paced in aggravation and by the sound of it was pulling out his hair too, or trying. Then he stopped, pivoting around sharply. "Theres a hole in the wall by the floor. He could make himself useful."

I scowled, stepping forward to investigate, "But we don't even know whats in there."

"Its a library." Sephiroth stated incredulously. "What the hell do think is in it? Vampires?"

I frowned as I dropped to my knees and crawled along the wall, searching for the hole. _There,_ "Well I don't know, but it must be locked up for a reason. There could be anything. Demons, vampires..." I reached out and cautiously explored the hole with one hand.

"Then he'll be right at home now won't he." The man retorted snidely.

"Oh, quit it!" I groaned inwardly, my fingers brushing against something cool and moist; moss most likely, or some kind of mold. "Besides, he wouldn't be able to tell us anything the way he is now, assuming he would even agree to it in the first place." I argued and climbed to my feet. "It would be useless."

There was a bored sigh from beside me. "Somehow I doubt he's lost his human lucidity. There are ways around his lack of speech."

I shrugged. "Well, we can try, but we have to find him first."

"Oh just go...wander off somewhere. I'm certain that once you have vacated _my_ presence, he'll find you." He muttered offhandedly. "The opportunity is too good to pass up."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, my head lifting sharply in the direction of his voice.

Sephiroth laughed manically. "Well, now that Cloud is apparently finished with you, I imagine the dark knight has come for the leftovers."

My fist let go on reflex and met with solid flesh and bone, to my immediate surprise. I don't know why or even how I did it, but it was intensely satisfying. There would be repercussions of course, but I was going to bask in the glory of my small victory nonetheless.

Next thing I knew he had me by the collar and slammed against the wall of the hall. I swallowed hard, summoning my courage as my heart raced, little good that it would do me now. His breath felt hot against my face as he leaned into me, which was more enticing than it was intimidating if I had to admit it.

"Never do that again." Sephiroth's voice was deadly soft as he spoke, his lips grazing the edge of my ear.

My skin shivered and lifted my head in defiance, "Don't you dare speak to me that way." I answered sharply and planted my feet against the wall, shoving him back. "That was a horrible thing to say and it's not true either."

Sephiroth caught my wrist, tightening his grip painfully and spun me around so fast that I'd scarcely drawn breath before he had me on the ground with both arms twisted behind me. Then the bastard sat on me.

I winced at the stab of pain that shot up my arm. My lip was bleeding from where I'd bitten down on it to keep from crying out.

"Tifa, my dear, you must learn when to surrender." He advised quietly from above me. "You cannot beat me."

I squirmed beneath him and caused myself more pain than it was worth. "No." I said, sighing in defeat. "But I don't belong to you and I will not surrender." He shifted his weight and tweaked my arm in the process, "Ouch! Damn it, let me go!"

"As you wish." He murmured and swiftly removed himself.

I jumped to my feet, whirling to face him as I rubbed the soreness from my shoulder. "Why are you doing this?" I demanded. "You said you would help me."

"I said I would give you a chance to _convince_ me to help you." Sephiroth clarified. "You're getting…closer."

My brow furrowed in confusion and he chuckled lightly. Realization dawned a moment later and I let out an indignant huff. "That was just a test? You...you bastard!"

"Well done." His voice came from behind me, startling me, but before I could turn around to face him his hands grabbed my shoulders and held me in place. "Now, where were we?"

"Finding Vincent." I reminded him bitterly.

"Oh yes, the cat." Sephiroth mused blandly. "What are you waiting for?"

I sulked indignantly, "I'm not going alone, if that's what you mean."

"This entire predicament is a ludicrous waste of my time." Sephiroth droned irritably and started down the hall away from me, "I'm not looking for your bloody cat."

"It's Vincent, for crying out loud, not my cat." I ground out impatiently and chased after him. "The others are going to show up too you know."

"I can't tell you how much I'm not looking forward to it." He responded sarcastically.

I frowned as I fell in step beside him, my hand unconsciously gripping his sleeve for reassurance, "They can help us."

He stopped, looming over me a hair's breadth from my face. "Before or after they've shot, burned, eviscerated, and otherwise mutilated my corpse?" He implored icily. "Forgive me, but I can't seem to rally any great enthusiasm towards our impending reunion."

Somewhere down the hall ahead of us I heard a faint noise. My eyes widened and I pressed my fingers against Sephiroth's mouth. "Quiet. I heard something."

He stiffened beneath the contact, but refrained from moving or otherwise disturbing the quiet. A few seconds passed and I heard it again, this time more clearly. It sounded like a hissing cat and rapid, padded footsteps. He was closing in on our position.

My brow furrowed worriedly and I quickly pulled my hand away, ignoring the random urge to run my fingers across his skin. "He's coming this way. Do you hear it?" I murmured. "Something is following him."

Sephiroth promptly shoved me into a recess in the wall, at which point my boot caught the edge of a flower pot and I tripped. His arms snaked around my waist, supporting me, and then I was pinned against the door with his back, hard. "Don't move." He ordered sharply and the metallic ring of the masamune sliding from its sheath filled the hall.

The warning was hardly necessary due to the manner in which various parts of my body had become intimately sandwiched between his and the door behind me. I couldn't have moved if I wanted. His hair was also draped across my face and falling into my mouth.

Some sadistic part of me couldn't help wondering, as I was forced to shift against him to find breathing room, if our close proximity was affecting him as it was me. Judging by the sudden, but unmistakable rigidness in his shoulders, I guessed that it was.

I smirked, s_erves him right._

"What's going on?" I whispered anxiously. "What do you see?" By now I could hear the distinct sound of beating wings. They were almost on top of us now.

Without a word I was suddenly freed as Sephiroth stepped casually out into the hall. There was a loud yip of surprise, a feral hiss, and the sound of something very hard crashing into a nearby wall. A gloved hand snaked around my wrist and guided me into the hall.

Sephiroth held me fast at his side. Something furry brushed by my leg and I tilted my head slightly at the floor.

"Well, if it isn't the local effigy." Sephiroth remarked sardonically.

"Tifa," A familiar voice beamed. "Oh…I'm sorry. I had almost caught him too. Are you alright?"

Sephiroth interrupted before I could answer. "She's fine." He snapped and unconsciously drew me closer to him. "And if you so much as twitch in her direction I will re-sculpt your face."

I stepped up beside him, squeezing his arm hard warningly, "No you won't." I reasoned shortly and lifted my head, feeling for the gargoyle's presence. "I'm fine, Athos. Thank you. I don't believe you've met Sephiroth…"

The general made a noise of derision behind me.

There was a nervous scrape of talons against floor and a shaky reply, "No. No I have not. He's very disagreeable."

I smiled apologetically. "Well, he did spend most of his life as a sociopath's lab rat. It probably doesn't breed very good manners."

"How very articulate." Serphiroth remarked sourly. "Now is your chance to ask him."

"Me?" I glanced back incredulously.

"It was your idea." He rejoined simply.

I shook my head in exasperation, "Ridiculous." The cat was rubbing my leg again. This time I was able to locate and pick him up. "Hello Vincent."

"What is it that you wished to ask?" The gargoyle inquired curiously.

"We need the keys into the basement." I replied calmly, stroking the cat's ear automatically. Vincen'ts ear that is. How bizarre. "And to the library."

Athos hesitated. "The dungeons…" He repeated quietly, brooding.

"We don't have all day." Sephiroth prodded. Without warning his hand nabbed the bottom edge of my leather vest and tugged me back towards him. He didn't let go.

Aside from the flurry of hormone induced emotions stirring in my stomach from the way his hand was currently clamped on my hip, I could also sense dread coming from the gargoyle.

After a moment Athos calmed and answered, "The keys are in the library."

"How did they get there?" Sephiroth demanded before I could speak.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "There is…well, that is to say…"

"Speak!" The general snapped.

"The serpent took them." Athos admitted finally. "The Mistress put them in his care before…before she died you see."

"Serpent?" I echoed and shifted a little closer, if that were possible, to the man standing beside me. Vincent tensed in my arms. "There's a serpent in the library? But how did he get in there?"

"Through the hole by the door." The gargoyle explained. "Back when it was small enough to fit."

Sephiroth made a sound like 'hnn' and I felt a shiver run down my spine. It had to be dead by now, right? There was nothing to eat in there if it was too big to get out of the hole.

"We can send the cat in." Sephiroth concluded then.

Vincent promptly puffed up into a ball of hair and claws. I gasped in pain as tiny talons dug into my skin and I relinquished my hold. "Damn it, Vincent. That hurt." I grated out as he hit the floor. "Grab him!"

Judging by the hissing yowl that answered back from perilously close beside me, Sephiroth had done just that.

"Make yourself useful." Sephiroth snarled. He must have been holding Vincent by the scruff of his neck. "For Tifa's sake, if nothing else." With that the cat was unceremoniously tossed back to the ground.

"It's important Vincent." I pleaded. I lifted my head, "Athos, have you found a way to change him back?"

"His demon's magic should reverse the effects." Sephiroth interjected. "Which I'm sure if he were to take a peek inside he would have no trouble summoning."

"You think the serpent is still alive?" I blurted out, horrified. "It'll kill him!"

"Well Vincent? Have you a spine or not?" Sephiroth asked pointedly, ignoring me. "Tifa seems to believe you aren't up to the task."

"He's a cat!" I protested and tried to pull away as the sound of tiny feet pattered passed me in the direction of where we'd come, to where the door to the library awaited.

Sephiroth held me fast though. "Let him go." He commanded sternly. There was confidence in his voice and even a hint of reassurance.

I frowned deeply, bowing my head, "You're a dead man when he transforms back."

"That I highly doubt." Sephiroth contended easily and twisted around to address the gargoyle, "And as for you…", he began darkly, "What is your purpose here?"

Athos shifted warily. There was fear in his aura, more so than I would have expected and I wondered why. Then he spoke, "We guard the castle." He answered stiffly.

"And where is your sidekick now?" The general interrogated further.

"Kahn is patrolling the forest." Athos replied and stepped back, clearly on edge, "I should go…"

"If I discover treachery, I will render you apart until not so much as a paper weight remains." Sephiroth spoke commandingly. "Do I make myself clear?"

The gargoyle growled low, but gave no response. "Will you be alright, Tifa?" He enquired. "You're welcome to come—"

"She's staying with me." The general cut in before Athos could finish. My breath hitched in my throat at the startling display of protectiveness. The emotion radiated so strongly from him that I could feel it.

"I'll be fine, Athos." I assured him, though I wasn't so convinced myself at the rate Sephiroth was unraveling me. "We'll take it from here."

Athos immediately took off from whence he'd come, eschewing the farewell. Sephiroth let go and I was able to extract myself. I turned on him warily.

"Don't touch me." I bit off, though it lacked any real integrity.

His hand captured mine gingerly and he advanced a step. "For someone who claims to find me so repulsive, you are rather adept at touching _me_." He remarked irately and sighed, "You are too trusting."

My brow wrinkled uncertainly as I fought the urge to pull away and turn my back. Something held me fast in his slight embrace though. There was some merit to his words and a comfort in his touch that I didn't want to admit. Could it be he was genuinely concerned? Or was it all a part of his game?

I wanted to know, but I didn't know how. It was disconcerting, not being able to read his face. Sometimes I thought I could sense his emotions, but I needed more than that. To see is to believe they say. Touch was the surest way for me to know.

"What do you want from me, Sephiroth?" I tested his name cautiously. It was a strange name – it had incited hatred in me for so long that it was hard quelling it now. But evil is not a name, nor is it the entirety of a person's soul.

Evil is the devil inside us when we lose our sanity.

He was different now. I felt that much, but just how far did it go?

Sephiroth didn't answer immediately, so I started down the hall towards the library, feeling my way along the wall. Behind me I could hear his slow, measured footsteps keeping a distance between us, as if to observe me.

He never did answer my question. It was quiet in the hall when I pressed my ear against the library door, listening. No sound emitted from within either. My chest tightened anxiously and I waited.

Sephiroth came to stand behind me, closer than necessary as his breath was currently tickling my ear. The warmth of his body drew me unconsciously to touch him again, the need for contact overwhelming. It was more than a comfort; it was a connection to someone, something – a certainty that he was not illusion, but a living, breathing person.

I turned into him, my hands tentatively prodding his coat as they traveled upwards. To give him credit, he didn't push me away, but I could feel the tension in his body and I wanted to know why, why he didn't push me away – why he would endure this.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. My fingertips brushed his throat, tracing his jaw lightly. "You could leave me to fend for myself if you wanted. No one could stop you."

I heard the sharp intake of air between his teeth and felt his hand encircle my wrist gently, pulling it away. "What else is there to do?" He murmured in response.

"I don't believe that." I countered and wove my fingers through his, relishing in the comfort of that connection. My lips pressed together tightly, "I don't need your protection."

"But do you want it?" Sephiroth invited hoarsely.

I bit my lip, searching for an answer that was there to grasp if I wanted it, but did I? He was strong, formidable, and unbearably brave in the face of danger. He stood by me now, offering himself, despite everything.

"I can't." I said and recoiled from him. "The others will hate me. I already hate myself."

"Your actions are justifiable, are they not?" He pressed calmly.

I shook my head tiredly, "Maybe they are, but I can't be sure of that, now can I? I'm just following orders." I muttered with an edge of annoyance. "If I don't know myself, how will I ever convince them?"

"You won't need to." Sephiroth answered stonily. "They won't have a choice."

I felt my heart skip a beat, "You wouldn't hurt them!"

"I don't have to." He maintained and brushed passed me then. "You are unharmed. I have behaved myself…for the most part. I will make no attempts upon their lives, even should they make attempts upon mine – they cannot hope to defeat me. Does that placate you?"

"We defeated you once." I reminded him quietly. "Cloud might come back."

"And would that please you?" Sephiroth shot back acerbically.

I started at the unusual vehemence of his tone and shook my head in frustration. "Don't you get it?" I exasperated loudly, "It's not even about me. If he comes it will be for you!."

Sephiroth didn't answer.

"It's…not that he doesn't care." I managed lamely. "But he would rather fight his past and run from memories than move on. He'll come for you to settle the score."

"Good." Sephiroth replied. I could tell that he must've been smirking, though why I couldn't imagine. Cloud was still a formidable fighter. What if Sephiroth lost?

"Do you think you can beat him?" I wondered aloud, despite myself. It wasn't a very polite thing to ask, but I had to know.

Sephiroth snorted in obvious amusement. Then he leaned over my shoulder, enunciating clearly, "I never lose."

My throat tightened and I quickly stepped away from him in a futile attempt to hide the flush showing on my face, "but you lost to us." I argued.

"Yet, here I am now." He returned, circling me, "I fight every battle believing that I can't possibly lose." He explained and stopped, leaning into me again, "_Every _battle."

There was a hidden meaning in there somewhere. I breathed in deeply, willing myself to be calm. He was just trying to unnerve me. He couldn't possibly have meant something else by that. Could he?

It was right then that a loud noise from within the library interrupted us. I whirled around at the grow that was unmistakably Vincent's demon, and rushed to the door. "Vincent!" It was still locked. "Damn it."

A battle was taking place within, but there was no telling who was winning. I could feel the demon's power growing though. I crossed my fingers that it meant well for Vincent and bad for the serpent. Vincent was as formidable as either Cloud or Sephiroth when he was in Chaos mode.

"Stand back." Sephiroth commanded sternly and took me by the arm. "Unless youwant his gun pointed in your face if he comes through that door."

"Do you _ever _stop ordering people around?" I grumbled, wrenching my arm from his grasp. "I swear it's the only thing you know how to do."

"You would be mistaken in that." Sephiroth supplied in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "I could…give you a demonstration." He purred in my ear.

It occurred to me all of a sudden that I both did and did not want to know what that could mean. I savagely squelched the desire that was audaciously fluttering in the pit of my stomach and carefully poised my face to reveal nothing. Hopefully it had worked.

A sound from within the library drew my attention back to Vincent thankfully and I didn't have to examine further why I was reacting in such a way to Sephiroth, of all people. I hesitated, pressing my ear to the wood again and hearing nothing. Then there was a faint jingle of metal somewhere below and, from the way it sounded, inside the wall. My brow furrowed in consternation.

"He's coming through the hole." I murmured, brooding. "His demon transformation must have reverted back to his cat form."

"So it would seem." Sephiroth replied flatly and the rattling keys were transferred.

"Is he alright?" I asked timidly and squatted to the floor, reaching out. My hand was met by a soft, furry head and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"He looks fine." Sephiroth replied impatiently and nudged past to the door. With a quick twist it came open, the hinges screeching loudly.

I straightened and started to follow, pausing in the doorway. The room was quite except for the quiet scuff of Sephiroth's boots across the floor. There was a truly awful smell wafting from within and I covered my nose.

"What does it look like?" I called reluctantly.

"He was thorough." The general replied. "Does he usually eat them?"

My stomach churned and I winced. That wasn't precisely what I was looking for when I had asked. "I was referring to the library actually, but yes, I suppose he does. Chaos is a demon after all." I replied.

Assuming that the coast was clear, I stepped into the room, reaching blindly with my hands in case something stood in the way. Then I hit a slimy patch of floor and went pinwheeling across the floor. When I finally regained my balance I had lost my bearings and couldn't remember which way led to the door.

Oddly, there was no response from the peanut gallery, which was mildly disconcerting. "Where are you?" My voice wavered uncertainly.

There was no response.

I gritted my teeth fiercely, "You better not be playing games with me." I muttered and proceeded forth with greater caution. The floor was covered in the slick muck, the identity of which I just assumed not think about.

The room was a lot bigger than I thought it would be. I walked a long way before I ran into something – a long wooden bench as it were. I was beginning to worry when a quiet meow reminded me that I was no longer alone.

"Oh, hello Vincent." I greeted morosely and took a seat on the bench, rubbing my face in my hands. "I've gotten myself into quite the mess. You probably want to know how this all came about, huh?

Seeing as Sephiroth had apparently abandoned me and that there was nothing else to do at present, I began my story. It took longer than I thought it would. Vincent that cat was perched on the table top facing me, his soft purr the only reassurance I had that he hadn't disowned me as a friend when I finally finished my tail of woe.

"You know…I feel like I'm talking to myself." I grumbled, propping my chin in one hand.

It was kind of eerie, sitting there in the dark, speaking to a cat that I _assumed _was Vincent. He had devoured a serpent and brought us the keys though, so I suppose the odds were in my favor that it was, in fact, Vincent. Even better, he wasn't shredding me to pieces for fraternizing with the enemy, but perhaps he was saving that for later when he would be better suited for the task.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I said tiredly, shaking my head. "I just don't know. Does any of this make sense? Because I sure don't get it."

He promptly answered by dragging his tail beneath my nose and sitting down where he could slap my arm repeatedly with it.

"This is going to be hard on your reputation, you know." I stated, smiling faintly. "You make a decent cat, almost affectionate." I frowned thoughtfully, "Until you scratched me that is. Not that I can blame you."

I stopped, tilting my head around to listen. For a moment, I was sure I'd heard something…a voice. My lips pursed and I stood up, "I wonder where he went?" I mused uncertainly. "The library can't be that big."

Vincent hopped off the table and scampered deftly across the floor, his feet barely touching. I followed after him slowly, reaching into my pocket as I remembered the seeing stone. A hiss from the floor at my feet brought me up short.

"What is it?" I asked, confused, and held the stone out before me. The light that I could see cast over a gaping hole in the floor not two steps further. Bits and pieces of debris from stone and wood to old bones were strewn around the mouth.

_Oh. _

Two stark glowing red eyes peered up at me and I blinked, "There you are." I spoke softly and smiled, before stepping over him towards the hole. "I guess I'd better see if he's ok. Hard to imagine Sephiroth getting himself in a fix though."

Vincent meowed. It was a disagreeable sound, not one of encouragement, but he would go no further. I soon found out why.

There was nothing but air down that hole – no footholds or anything – just jagged stone and wood around the lip, and then nothing. I couldn't tell how far the drop was either, but I had an ominous feeling about it, judging by the draft that was coming from below. It felt like a long way down.

I licked my lip uncertainly and called Sephiroth's name. The only answer I got was my echo and it went for a long, long time.

"Did he actually jump down this?" I muttered skeptically.

A gust of icy wind burst from below and plummeted into my face, throwing me back. My hands scraped across rough stones as I fell. I hissed in pain and yanked them away, sucking morbidly on the one wrist that stung the worst.

That's when I heard it.

It was laughter, deep and resonating through the foundations of the castle. The ground shuddered and I felt a familiar surge of power from somewhere inside me. I stiffened in immediate recognition.

_"My dear child," _A voice boomed from the depths, its femininity distorted by power. _"Come, fallen one. I will help you rise."_

I shivered. There was something distinctly ominous about that voice, yet I felt inclined to obey it despite myself. It commanded the beast lurking inside me, coaxing it out of me.

_'Don't fight it. Bend it to your __will'_A second voice whispered calmly in my ear. _'You must command it."_

My brow furrowed in puzzlement and I hesitated, gaining an edge of control back. The tone was familiar, yet who I thought I heard it couldn't be, could it? Unless cats were telepathic – at this point I was willing to believe just about anything.

_'All power is dangerous, but it need not control us.' _He reminded me. _"It will try to control you, but you can defeat it as I have done."_

I nodded slowly and stood up, embracing the energy flowing through my veins instead of denying it, and the power changed. The sensation was very different, almost uplifting. The inner voice that had spoken to me so wickedly before was silent.

"Alright." I shivered involuntarily at the awkward feeling of something ripping from my back, a single black wing. I glanced back at Vincent in embarrassment, only to find that he was no longer there. I frowned slightly, but I was already committed to jumping down the hole, not chasing after cats.

It occurred to me as I stepped off the ledge and into the impending gloom below, that I had just willingly chosen to come to an enemy's aid, and without the slightest hesitation. The reaction to the very real possibility he was in danger had been automatic. I felt fear for his safety and I didn't know why, but I could hardly refer to him as an enemy anymore under the circumstances.

Funny how that works.

I sensed the ground coming up from below and braced myself for landing. Despite being rather inexperienced in one-winged flight, it was a smooth dismount. I straightened slowly and drew the wing back inside me, which tickled horribly I might add.

All my senses felt heightened as I reached out with them to get a feeling of my surroundings. It was both exhilarating and bothersome at the same time; there were some things I just assumed never know the smell of and I was getting a whiff of quite a few of them right now. Every state of decay seemed to exist down here.

Another overpowering odor, slime ridden and rotten, assaulted my nose and I staggered, wheezing. It took a moment for me to acclimate myself to it.

_"Careful. It's not far to go." _The voice beckoned calmly, almost soothing.

I remained rooted to the spot however, "Who are you?" I asked, raising my fists out of habit.

_"Come, and you shall see, my pet." _

If there was one thing that I wouldn't stand for, it was being referred to as _pet. _My eyes narrowed, if that were possible. I suppose it was, considering they weren't exactly destroyed, only sightless.

There was water nearby. It was old and putrid, poisoned by the serpent, judging by the smell. I could not sense Sephiroth anywhere though and it worried me.

_Damn him, where is he? _

I was afraid to call his name and draw unwanted attention. If _she _discovered him first, I might be in for a rough ride, or a very brief one. Her power was like mine, only greater. I felt drawn to it and that was the last thing I wanted. The farther from her I stayed the better.

I stepped carefully across the uneven ground, aware that I was on a ledge skirting the side of a deep cavern. The water was below some distance – I could hear the pebbles loosed by my boots hitting the surface with tiny splashes. It didn't occur to me for some time that the seeing stone was no longer in my possession.

The realization almost sent me into a panic, which I quickly subdued. I had to find Sephiroth first, than I could panic. The further I went in though, the more certain I was that something was terribly wrong. It didn't help that I couldn't see my surroundings. My memory was sharp enough in this heightened state awareness that I was confident I could find my way back, but whether I would get that opportunity was still up for debate.

Of course, if I turned back now I would be fine, but I couldn't. Sephiroth was down here somewhere. He was coming back with me, or I would die trying.

_"I can help you." _The woman spoke, her voice less resonating than before. It tugged at me, pulling me further in, despite my inner protest to stay away. There was something –I couldn't put my finger on it – but it bothered me, that voice.

Then I felt it – Sephiroth's shallow breath and strong, resonating heart beat. It was off to the right. I went towards it carefully, mindful that I may not be alone down here. He did seem to be alive though and his pulse was strong.

There was a terrible power dwelling in this place. I could feel it seeping beneath my skin, crawling over every surface of my body. It wanted inside of me and I was hard pressed not to allow it access.

_"You must free me from my bonds." _She spoke.

I gritted my teeth, my head throbbing with the pulse of that voice reverberating through the halls. This might have been a bad idea I realized. She was drawing me closer and I was unable to force myself back.

_"I have him here, my child." _The voice crooned. _"He has been hurt."_

My breath hitched in my throat, but I didn't stop; he was here and I had to reach him. The urgency with which I knew this was frightening – I _had to find him. _If that meant going into the lion's den, then so be it. It was nothing I hadn't done before.

It wasn't much further that I came to room. I stopped at the edge of it, knowing instinctively that I'd come to my destination. That's when I saw her – a pale specter silhouetted against the darkness, her long red hair bound on top her head in braided ringlets. Another figure knelt at her feet, head bowed; it was Sephiroth.

I faced her resolutely, "Who are you?"

_"I am your host." _Her gaze lifted, hazel eyes meeting mine steadily. _"You search for __Kryth__, do you not?"_

My hands clenched automatically at my sides. "How do you know that?"

A shiver rippled the ghost's body and she looked away. _"I have…felt him." _She murmured. _"He absorbs the planet's life force, seeking access to this plain. He must be stopped. That is your purpose, yes?" _

I glanced down at the still form knelt motionlessly upon the ground in front of her. Fear rose in the back of my throat, but I took a hesitant step towards him, "What have you done to him?" I asked pointedly.

For just an instant I felt a shift of movement from somewhere beyond the ghost, but as soon as I glanced up, she had stepped into my line of sight. Her eyes flashed sharply, and then whatever it was had gone.

_"He was attacked by one of my guardians. I am sorry for this, but I assure you he is fine. I have…restrained him."_She answered.

_Oh right, _I thought sarcastically. "Then let me take him."

She hesitated, her gaze drifting idly over his back in thought. _"I may…"_ She drawled, _"But, you must help me first."_

"Don't." Sephiroth's voice suddenly broke through the barrier cast around him, resonating loudly through the room.

The ghost only glanced at him in irritation before swiftly stepping around him to stand between us.

I didn't reply, though I tended to agree with Sephiroth's sentiment. My gaze stayed glued to hers and I took another step towards them. Her power grew more potent, its feathery tendrils sliding over my skin, pulling me towards her.

_"Come, child, serve me." _She intoned gently. _"And I will help to banish __Kryth__ for all eternity."_

"What do you need me to do?" I inquired hesitantly.

"Fool!" Sephiroth spat from beside me. He couldn't move, that much I could tell, but he'd obviously retained the power to speak.

Then the ghost's had glided casually down to rest upon his neck and he stiffened mutely. I could not see him very well for his back was to me and only the light of her specter was visible, but I felt the jolt of pain from him and bit down on my tongue before I could lash out at her.

The castle's mistress stared at me in challenge, _"You will raise me from the earth." _She intoned bluntly. _"And I will open the gate for __Kryth__ to pass through so that you may destroy him." _

That was far too easy. I was a pawn in someone else's game and I didn't like it, but I couldn't overpower her either. "How do you know that destroying him will help the planet? The lifestream is its bloodline. If we lose it, we lose everything."

She shrugged. _"It is the only hope you have." _

My brow furrowed skeptically and I skirted around her slowly. "And how do we bring you back?"

Her lips drew back in a pleasant smile, _"There is one among you that has the power to grant life." _She murmured, _"A fellow __Cetra__, reborn and lying dormant within a watery grave. Retrieve her and the staff of life that resides in the __Cetra__ shrine buried on the island of Wutai, and bring them here. My body is in the next chamber beyond this one – she'll know what to do." _

Just a pawn in someone else's game, I thought again. There was more to this story than she was letting on, but there was nothing to gain yet by refusing. "Alright." I agreed and stepped again towards Sephiroth. He was within an arm's reach now.

The ghost's eyes narrowed dangerously, _"I will keep him." _She interrupted sharply and an invisible force drew around me, clamping my arms to my side painfully. _"As insurance."_

Something flickered at the edge of my senses, a pulse of strength from the man beside me. I forced my hand to move towards it. It took every ounce of power I had to overcome her willpower, but the moment my fingers brushed against Sephiroth's arm, the connection sprang to life. Raw power coursed between us, severing her hold.

_"What are you doing? Stop it!" _She cried suddenly.

"Come on." I pleaded urgently, dragging Sephiroth to his feet with a surge of adrenaline strength. He was unsteady as he stood and I had to put an arm around his waist to brace him. "We have to go."

Sephiroth didn't reply, but he moved with me as I made for the passage leading out.

_"How can you…it is impossible!" _The woman raved and the entirety of her power came crashing down. It was like something was thrashing at my skull, trying to force itself out. I gritted my teeth, stifling the sound that rose at the base of my throat from the intense agony of her magic as it tried desperately to sever our link.

I could have obeyed her command and let go right then, the urge was so strong, but my desire to save him somehow won me over. It had never been my nature to leave someone behind, and I had an overwhelming inkling that if I left him here now, I may not get him back.

That I couldn't bear, so I ran, dragging him with me.

"Keep…going." I breathed as we rounded a bend. I was going purely on instinct and it appeared to be working, but each step was a struggle and with much of Sephiroth half draped over my shoulder, I was weakening rapidly.

_"You will come back, I know you will! You cannot defeat him without me!" _The voice shrieked after us, but the further I got from her, the less control she could exert and the pain was subsiding.

"I hope you know…where you're going." Sephiroth murmured from beside me.

I gritted my teeth irritably, wheezing as I spoke, "Well, if you weren't comatose…you might tell _me…_if I know where we're going."

"I'm much obliged…for the assistance." He returned nonsensically. "I seem to have…hit my head."

My senses picked up the smell of green water and I quickened pace. "A little help here." I pleaded, staggering beneath Sephiroth's weight. We had just reached the ledge and began the treacherous trek around, and I was perilously close to dropping him right into the poisonous murk.

Sephiroth grunted and shifted his weight over his feet just enough to lighten some of my burden. His steps were weak and uneven, but he managed to hold himself upright with my help.

"What did she do to you?" I asked.

"Blow to the…head." He droned hazily and hissed in pain. "Bastard…can't…her power…Jenova."

I stopped rigidly, blood draining from my face, "What?"

"Keep moving…" Sephiroth ground out, suddenly lucid. "I am with you."

I nodded wordlessly and forged ahead. We were almost to the place where I'd come down from earlier. There was still the question of whether I could get us both back on my own power alone. I did not hold much faith in it, to be honest.

"Sephiroth?" I queried after a moment as I came to stop, panting.

There was a pause, followed by an edgy retort, "What?"

I winced, and bit back an oath as I prepared to ask what felt like the most ridiculous things to pass through my mouth ever, "You…don't happen to have one of those…wings, do you?"

He sneered, I'm certain of it. I could practically hear his sneer it was so loud and obnoxious, "How else do you think I got down here in one piece?"

I let out a sigh of relief, ignoring the disdain oozing from his voice, "Oh good. I don't think I can get us both back by myself."

Sephiroth swayed uneasily. There was a stifled groan from the man clinging to my side and then a burst of feathers, "I will…try."

I spread my feet, taking a deep breath, and focused on my own magic. It came is a mild shock when it actually responded to me. Having feathers sprout from one's back would definitely take some getting used to I realized, never mind the fact that people weren't supposed to sprout wings, even if it was only one. That was a question to be answered at a later date however.

"Ready?" I asked and braced myself against him.

"Always." Sephiroth replied calmly, grasping my hand in his free one.

Then we were off.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Don't ask me. I have no idea what's going on – I'm just making this up as I go. People keep reviewing this and I can't understand why, honestly. It's horrible, but I'm pressing on for all of you because you make me happy. Maybe it's the train wreck syndrome...you can't help but stare, no matter how bad it is. 

Oh, and about the first paragraph of the story - no disrespect meant to the male sex. I'm being unfair because it's not entirely true, but in this particular instance it sounded good. Please forgive me.

Take care everyone,

Faerlyte


End file.
